Steps To Courting a Tatsumi
by Z.A.G
Summary: In which Naoto Shirogane attempts to gain the attention of one Kanji Tatsumi through the precise and calculated steps required to make it all work.   Post-Game
1. Step One: Realization

First Persona Fic. This is just the prologue. Hopefully you all will enjoy this.

Out of everyone in the circle of friends she's had, Kanji Tatsumi had always been the most interesting. Like a riddle waiting to be solved. It had come to her immediate attention the first time she had spoken to him during her initial involvement with the case. Several rumors had been flying around at the time about Kanji Tatsumi (a gang member, a troublemaker, possible drug dealer). She had been told that he was a loud mouthed and violent adolescent. She had found him to be a stuttering simpleton after the couple of times she had interviewed him. He didn't come off as much as the 'punk' that people claimed he was—even if his clothing suggested it.

Once she got involved with the 'team' she had noticed that Kanji Tatsumi was aggressive, reckless, loud, and liked to settle most of his problems through brute force (particularly where shadows are concerned). Then she'd spy on him giving dolls to children and telling them that he would make more. The fact that she found out; albeit, accidentally, that Kanji knew how to sew things and actually used this skill to make things for children had been a startling realization. As far as she had noticed, he had always tried to keep up the 'tough guy' routine in front of everyone; but he actually goes and willingly sews small dolls for children.

It was odd… and borderline cute. The latter opinion being a bit illogical to her at first. She noticed other things soon after that, usually when the two of them were with the rest of the group. The group would make remarks (Yosuke in particular) regarding Kanji and herself. Joking, teasing, hinting at something she seemed too absorbed in the case to really understand. Kanji also seemed to speak to her differently then the rest of the team. Nervous, hesitant, and unable to hold eye contact very long with her; something she had often associated with the fact that she's involved with the law enforcement and he was often considered a suspect for many things.

She had noticed all these small, and what she could see as obvious now, hints in regards to the riddle known as Kanji Tatsumi; however, she hadn't the time to really work the riddle out or spend the adequate time necessary to really come up with a hypothesis during the case they were working on. Sometimes, during the free moments she would simply stare at him when he wasn't aware and try and work out a general overview on what to classify Kanji Tatsumi as.

There were only a handful of times that the two were actually alone and while she barely spoke more than a few lines during their mostly one-sided conversations, she always paid close attention to what he said and his body language. She liked to pick things apart while they conversed, from his tone of voice, the poorly structured speech, to the nervous habits he picked up that she only saw him display when speaking with her. The routine continued throughout the term until the case was solved and Inaba slowed down once more.

That's when she really could work on her own private, personal investigations. Kanji Tatsumi started spending more time at Tatsumi Textiles then with his friends (apparently making dolls was doing wonders for the shop) and this put a damper on her whole Tatsumi Investigation. More times then she cared to admit she found herself passing the shop without entering and would convince herself it was because the shop was on the way to the estate even if there's a shorter route.

It wasn't until two weeks ago when she was with Rise Kujikawa and completely dazed in the middle of the conversation with her that the idol finally said something that made her think.

"I think you miss Kanji."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah… makes sense. He had been trying so hard to get your attention and now when he's busy you're dying for his. Who would have thought all he had to do to win his crush over was to ignore her?"

"E-excuse me?"

"Naoto-kun….Kanji."

"That is illogical."

The conversation ended with that and they had separated shortly after on their own ways. Begrudgingly, she had found herself passing the Textile Shop for the umpteenth time before she raced home to really think on what Rise had said. It was two weeks of heavy research, multiple different hypothesizes, twenty-two different perspectives all leading to, generally, the same conclusion. She missed Kanji. Actually she had accepted that three days after speaking with Rise. He had been a specimen she had never completely unraveled yet so it kept her detective wits at work while there were no cases to solve. It wasn't until she woke up this morning after writing in her journal that she had the deflating realization that Rise's observation had been correct.

She likes Kanji.

It was a fact she faced and accepted but didn't know what to do with it. There was also the fact that during her two weeks of trying to figure this all out that she went back to draw a conclusion that she had stupidly been unable to catch onto the fact that Kanji had a crush on her and probably had one for a long while. With her sudden epiphany on her own feelings and his sudden absence, she wondered if he simply no longer harbored such feelings toward her.

She also knew that if he did like her still, he was not the type to really take any initiative with them and that if she honestly wanted some sort of relationship, it would be the result of her acting first. For someone in her career path she felt it would be illogical to get into any entanglements. Long hours away from home and odd work hours would leave very little social interaction between herself and anyone. Secondly, statistically, high school relationships didn't last long (she had taken the time to research it). Lastly, even on the off chance she decided to ignore the illogicalness of a relationship and decide she'd be okay with one, it would require her to take the initiative and she wouldn't know the first thing about relationships and how to get into one.

Further research indicated that men were the ones that usually initiated a relationship with the opposite sex, often showering affection to the female to display their desire for courtship. Research also showed that quite a number of males often felt it degrading for a female to take the lead in a relationship. Kanji Tatsumi has issues regarding how people view him and often tries coming off as 'macho'. This meant she would have to settle on an idea that would allow her to take the lead while fooling Kanji into believing he had gathered the nerve to ask her out to begin with.

Of course, this also meant that any plan she did formulate would require Kanji to stop going immediately to the shop to work after school. Excessive precise planning and preparation would be required. Fortunately for one Naoto Shirogane…

…that's exactly what she excels at.


	2. Step Two: Initiate Contact

Did not expect to wake up twelve hours after posting this story to find so much feedback. Thank you all. Well, here we go. The start of Naoto's plans. Trials and errors is always a valuable method as a first attempt. Criticism is much appreciated. Enjoy!

**Step Two- Initiate Contact**

_To: Kanji Tatsumi_

_From: Naoto Shirogane_

_Kanji, would you be able to meet after school today?_

_Shirogane_

_To: Naoto Shirogane_

_From: Kanji Tatsumi_

_Shit! Sumthin' happen?_

_Kanji_

_To: Kanji Tatsumi_

_From: Naoto Shirogane_

_No. Rise-chan has asked to spend some time with the two of us and has asked for me to pass the invitation to you._

_Shirogane_

_To: Naoto Shirogane_

_From: Kanji Tatsumi_

_Oh, uh… kinda busy today. Maybe another time?_

_Kanji_

_To: Kanji Tatsumi_

_From: Naoto Shirogane_

_Rise expresses an urgency on meeting today, stating it is imperative that you be there._

_Shirogane_

_To: Kanji Tatsumi_

_From: Naoto Shirogane_

_I do not wish to upset her by informing her you are unable to be there. Please make any effort to be there._

_Shirogane_

_To: Naoto Shirogane_

_From: Kanji Tatsumi_

_K. Be there._

_Kanji_

_To: Kanji Tatsumi_

_From: Naoto Shirogane_

_Thank you. I'll inform her._

_Shirogane_

_To: Rise Kujikawa_

_From: Naoto Shirogane_

_While this request may sound unorthodox, I must request you to text Kanji Tatsumi at precisely 3:45 PM today to inform him that you are unable to make it to Junes._

_Shirogane_

_To: Naoto Shirogane_

_From: Rise Kujikawa_

_Wait, what? I'm meeting with Kanji today at Junes? No one told me. Ooooh! That dummy! Not that I had plans or anything. Wait… Why am I telling him I can't meet him? I can make it. :)_

_Risette_

_To: Rise Kujikawa_

_From: Naoto Shirogane_

_Please do not go to Junes. Simply text Kanji to tell him you can't make it at precisely 3:45pm. Apologize and tell him you're okay. _

_Shirogane_

_To: Naoto Shirogane_

_From: Rise Kujikawa_

_Um… why? _

_Risette_

_To: Rise Kujikawa_

_From: Naoto Shirogane_

_He would not agree to meet without the false assumption that you had urgent business with the two of us._

_Naoto_

_To: Naoto Shirogane_

_From: Rise Kujikawa_

_Wait, wait, wait. You want to meet with Kanji alone? OMG! OMG! OMG! Is this some sort of date? Are you actually tricking him into a date or something? Naoto-chan, I didn't know you had it in you!_

_Risette_

_To: Rise Kujikawa_

_From: Naoto Shirogane_

_That is highly improbably and illogical. I require to interview him for an assignment in one of my classes._

_Shirogane_

_To: Naoto Shirogane_

_From: Rise Kujikawa_

_Suuuuuuure, you do. ^_^_

_Risette_

Rise has always been a bit too keen on sensing certain lies. It might also have to do with the fact that she always assumes such reasons behind anything her friends do regardless of truth; eventually she'd had to be right. In my peripheral vision I could see her turn toward me and flash a smile from across the room. I did not wish to dwell on what thoughts were crossing in my friend's mind. I settled for adjusting my hat to block her image from my vision and focus my full attention on the remainder of the lecture. Fortunately only twenty minutes remained and Kanji did not share our classroom.

Mental Note: Find a reasonably logical excuse that doesn't involve Rise in the future.

School couldn't have finished soon enough and I didn't wait around for Rise to attack me; nor did I wait for Kanji in order to wait for him so we could walk to Junes together. In my mind it would be an illogical step to take as the whole plan involves meeting him is so that we would be able to talk. The walk to Junes has a 79.02% of exhausting all conversation before we'd make it to Junes.

The two of use should be able to be at Junes around 3:20pm or so. Since I have Rise texting Kanji at 3:45pm. That would give us a solid twenty-five minutes to ourselves. If nothing happens in that time, Rise supplies the perfect excuse for the plan to be abandoned for the day and for us to go our separate ways. I arrived at Junes at approximately 3:12pm and took a seat at the customary table that all of us had claimed from our time together. In theory, Kanji would arrive in three minutes and those three minutes are perfect to go over my notes.

I had done extensive research in that last couple of days while I formulated this plan. Several dating tip books and magazines had proven to be of very little use. Scenarios represented were illogical and improbable—often ripping ideas from books and movies. Most suggestions to 'hook the guy' had involved romantic atmosphere or involved wardrobe I would never wear. Inaba isn't known for it's 'romantic hotspots' and the only one that came to mind when thinking of any is the Amagi Inn. This, I deemed unacceptable as it would be far too forward and is for more of an adult situation…

When it coms to wardrobe, if I'm serious about getting into a relationship, I do not see the value of having to change for someone, outwardly or inwardly. If the person I seek isn't interested in what they see then it wouldn't work out. There is no reason for running around in a dress when I could be called in for a case at any moment; nor should the use of makeup be required. It would draw too much attention from everyone else due to the sudden change and I… never put makeup on before.

My research had essentially been unhelpful. Current plan seems a bit… childish. Being inexperienced with this sort of thing, it seemed logical in my mind to try out something easy. The important thing was to get Kanji out of the shop and talking with me once more. Small steps first that potentially lead to giant leaps later if all turns out well.

3:35PM and still no Kanji. A quick survey of the area gives no hint of the blond and a quick look on the phone shows no messages or missed calls. Not sure if I should call. Don't want to appear anxious, would be abnormal to what I would normally do.

3:41PM now and still no Kanji. Perhaps I will call—

"Hey! I late? Never got a time we were meeting." Ah, yes. I foolishly assumed that 'after school' would automatically translate universally as 'immediately'.

Mental Note: Be more specific when making plans with Kanji Tatsumi.

"Uh… so where's Rise-chan?"

"Not here yet." Act normal, don't appear as something has changed; however, plan previously counted on at least twenty minutes before Rise texts. Only have three and a half minutes. Must adjust plan immediately. "How has Tatsumi Textiles been doing?"

Perhaps starting conversation is unusual for me. Immediate startled expression from Kanji confirms this. "Uh… s'all good."

Conversation is already leading down to a halt. Will need to adjust tactics, "Have you been creating a lot of dolls?" Bringing the dolls into the conversation seems to make Kanji nervous because he immediately looks around to ensure no one is eavesdropping.

Mental Note: Find another way to ask about such things in public.

"It's f-fine. Uh… kids like them."

"How many have you created?"

"Uh… I dunno. Never thought to keep count."

"Do you make anything aside from those?"

"Like what?"

"Clothes?"

"Uh… no. Except for my own."

Mental Note: Where one finds a store that sells a Skull shirt with hearts is explained finally. Case 1023 closed.

"You've been working there everyday for the past thirty five days." Not sure if stating this is a way to show I've noticed his absence or if it'd be taken as creepy. Reaction to statement is interrupted by his phone beeping. 3:45PM and little progress is made.

"Ain't that peachy. Makes me come all the way here, an' she decided she can't make it."

Mental Note: reframe from using other friends as excuses to meet Kanji to keep him from being upset with anyone else.

"Well guess we can go then."

"Stay." My mouth, for once, worked before my brain could think out a logical response. The one word that came from my mouth seemed to catch his attention. Uncharacteristically, he doesn't appear to be bothered the least and simply stares at me in response. An uncomfortable feeling works in my stomach and I pull the brim of my hat down to hide my embarrassment, "If you please." Fortunately I'm able to speak evenly; however it has come to my attention that I've been unable to look him in the eyes.

Calm down first, then I'll do it.

"Workin' any cases?" It dawns on me that this means he has accepted my invitation to stay. I'm not working on any case involving he police department; however, I am working on a personal case that he is strongly circled around, but that's not something I'm going to tell him.

"Nothing serious." Nothing at all.

"Oh. Uh…" Lack of subject in conversation is making this more awkward then it should. Initial plan is falling apart. Situation: still salvageable. Adjusting tactics: commonality.

"Dojima-san appears to be doing well lately with the absence of Seta-Senpai. I believe Nanako-chan is still depressed."

"Yeah… can't be easy having someone there for a year and havin' to say goodbye. S'not easy."

"Yes. Perhaps we should visit Nanako-chan sometime to help alleviate the loneliness she is likely dealing with."

"Uh… right."

Mental Note: Too forward or perhaps used too large of a vocabulary.

Subject change is in order. Plan has temporarily been salvaged.

"The book store has recently required a number of new authors that focus in detective novels."

"That's cool." Kanji is polite and is trying to seem interested by this news but I can tell it's not of an interest to him. While detective novels may not be of an interest to him, perhaps there are authors he does enjoy.

"Have they brought any authors you enjoy recently?"

"Not really." Perhaps he hasn't had much time to read while working in the shop recently

"….Do you have a favorite author."

"Not really."

"….Do you have an interest in reading?"

"Nah…"

Mental Note: Mystery of poor vocabulary and speech answered. Case 1021 closed.

Follow Mental Note: Get Kanji to read more, it'll be beneficial for him and for conversations.

Situation: falling apart once more. Not sure what possible adjustments to make at this time.

"While we're at the food court, it may be beneficial to take this time to get something to eat."

"It s'all good. Ma will throw a fit if I don't have an appetite. I really gotta go anyway. Talk to ya later Naoto." This time I let him go and made no attempt to save the situation. I think this marks as a failed attempt on my part; however, I have learned some valuable information from this conversation. I will simply need to make adjustments for the next meeting and… possibly get help on what to do next. This was the only idea I could think of and there was little to gain. I'm not even sure if Kanji even likes me anymore, or if he did to begin with. Previous theory was that he did like me; however, after speaking with him and noting the lack of usual discomfort he usually displays when speaking with me, it may be too late.

Mental Note: Research what one does if target displays no interest.

_To: Naoto Shirogane_

_From: Rise Kujikawa_

_So how did your 'interview' go? Did you get the 'exclusive' with Kanji Huh? Huh?_

_Risette_

Mental Note- reframe from involving Rise in anything further regardless of situation.


	3. Step Three: Be Forward

Thank you, thank you everyone who has displayed an interest in this story thus far. Thank you for catching my mistakes in the last chapter –scuffs feet on the ground-. Such simple errors I made with grammar too. Anyways, it's always good to see what the readers are thinking about how things are developing, so I appreciate the feedback. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Step Three: Be Forward**

Some men require their interested party to display a more forward approach in what they wish from them. While a male population is under a false sense of security that they take the lead in a relationship, it is often the female's cunning manipulation that gets the man to pursue her. This is what I've recently picked up in my 'research'. While at first I had felt this to be nonsense, currently I'm beginning to believe there's some merit in the statement. Thinking on my previous attempt with one Kanji Tatsumi, I had been discreet in my interest toward him. I had used tactics to pull him away from his work. While this had seemed like a good plan at the time, there had been errors in the preparation, which led to an awkward conversation between the two of us.

Rise Kujikawa had been an increasingly difficult obstacle to deal with for the last two days since the incident with Kanji. With thirty messages the first day (a majority unread) it took a threat to block her number to thwart further harassment via cellphone. Several successful escape attempts to ward off a Kujikawa invasion on my personal space have also been beneficial these last two days.

With the school day ending in ten minutes and finally settled with a new plan of attack, I begin setting the stage for the next round. Last time I had tried to go for a place that was both comfortable and familiar for the both of us. While my tactics had been discreet and, as difficult as it is to admit, _childish_, I've decided to follow the advice my research has turned up. Simply to be forward with my plan. If I wish for this plan to work, I would need to be blunt with him.

_To: Kanji Tatsumi_

_From: Naoto Shirogane_

_What are you doing after school?_

_Naoto_

_To: Naoto Shirogane_

_From: Kanji Tatsumi_

_Uh… Gonna go home. Why?_

_Kanji_

_To: Kanji Tatsumi_

_From: Naoto Shirogane_

_I will be going to Aiya after school. It's on route to Tatsumi Textiles. Be there._

"Shirogane!"

"Sir!" I stood from my seat.

"….Do you know the answer."

No.

"Do you know the question, Shirogane? Or was I boring you."

"No, sir."

"To which question?"

"…Both, sir."

"Perhaps you will pay more attention now, yes?"

"Yes sir."

"Very good. Now continuing. Since we know the theory of relativity-"

_To: Kanji Tatsumi_

_From: Naoto Shirogane_

_Be there at 3:20PM._

_Naoto_

I remembered to be specific this time. Being blunt about it was much more beneficial for myself as well. As a detective, my opinions and observations were generally the result of an unfiltered voice from my mouth. Being discreet about such things was not my style. Simply stating facts is more of what I do. I also took into account to use Aiya as a meeting place. This had not been a randomized choice. I knew Kanji frequented the restaurant as a favored choice of his. While I had been there but a few times, the food is well enough and the price is decent enough that it proves to be a logical choice for the two of us to meet for our 'date'.

_To: Naoto Shirogane_

_From: Rise Kujikawa_

_Hey girl! We should totally hit up Okina after school today! :)_

_Risette_

_To: Rise Kujikawa_

_From: Naoto Shirogane_

_Negative. I have already made plans for the day._

_Naoto_

_To: Naoto Shirogane_

_From: Rise Kujikawa_

_Oooo! Don't tell me it's with Kanji again. Hopefully u have a better excuse then last time. He yelled at my yesterday and I just had to apologize a few times._

_Risette_

_To: Rise Kujikawa_

_From: Naoto Shirogane_

_My apologies._

_Naoto_

_To: Naoto Shirogane_

_From: Rise Kujikawa_

_Busted! You totally didn't deny it! It IS with Kanji! Oooooo! Where you going?_

_Risette_

Mental Note: Don't respond to Rise's messages from now on.

It was only a ten minute walk to Aiya from school. Strangely enough, it normally takes thirteen minutes to reach the location but I must not have accounted on the usual stops I skipped along the way. I'm certain that I usually stop for a newspaper on my travels that would normally slow the walk to the Shopping District. It took an additional three minutes to reserve a table for two and I immediately ordered Earl Grey white tea. Normally I would order the black tea; however, with black tea, one runs the chance of staining their teeth. At least, that is what I recently read from my research. When given the choice between white or black tea, use the white tea for a better looking smile.

At approximately 3:23 a blond walked into Aiya. I'm already on my second cup of tea when the blond walked in. Standing roughly six foot while on heels. She's an unusually tall woman and dressed in a striking red dress. Obviously not Kanji and I can't help but wonder if he lacked a watch. No, he had a cellphone and that would imply he had a means to see the time. Perhaps he never set the clock on the phone. Then again, one would assume that if he's meeting someone twenty minutes after school at a place that's fifteen minutes away, there is no reason for him not to get there on time. Unless he had gotten held up. Perhaps a teacher requested his aid for one reason or another. It would be customary to inform the person he's meeting that he'd be late. It is a common courtesy. Maybe I'm being… what had Rise complained about recently? Being 'stood up'?

No. No. I am always punctual with my meetings. I often arrive early where I go. Kanji is punctual only in lateness. He arrives late to school almost everyday and had been notorious for being the last person in the Investigation Team to arrive at the meeting. Three minutes late is not a long time. I simply require being far more patient about this. He will arrive in just a few moments; I mustn't allow this to put any sour mood between us.

Mental Note: Educate Kanji Tatsumi on being punctual for meetings.

Follow Mental Note: Especially when said meetings are supposed to be dates with me.

I didn't mind three minutes. Five minutes is acceptable for Kanji. Ten minutes was a small bit of annoyance; however, at twenty minutes passed the expected meeting time, I can only be aggravated. I checked my phone to be sure I hadn't received any messages and sure enough, nothing from Kanji Tatsumi showed up in my messages or missed calls. I paid for my drinks (never got a meal) and left Aiya. I took an immediate route to Tatsumi Textiles. Clearly, if Kanji is not at Aiya, he would have made it to the shop by now.

Usually I paced around outside of the shop but being as aggravated as I'm feeling at the moment, I didn't pause a second to make my way into the shop. Kanji isn't in sight, but he never was in sight previously. He didn't seem to work with the customers; likely due to his severely lacking social skills and all out common rudeness he displays. His mother is there; however, I hadn't spoken to her since before I made the friends I have now.

"Mrs. Tatsumi." I greeted and gave a tip of my hat to her respectfully. She has no reason to face my aggravation, it's currently in reserve for her son.

"Oh…Oh! Mr. Naoto Shirogane-san. It's been so long since I've seen you."

I refrain from fixing the 'Mr.' that she adds to my name. It isn't a secretly anymore what my gender is; but I do not advertise the truth when someone seems to be out of the loop. In Inaba, it's a small loop. How Kanji's mother has failed to catch the information is beyond any logical reason I can think of.

"Yes. It has. Is Kanji Tatsumi in?"

"He sure is. Right upstairs. He said something about you showing up today. I'm so happy he has such a nice boy such as you as a friend. Please, head on up."

"He… is expecting me?"

"Oh yes. Although he said you'd be around sooner. He had been down here until five minutes ago. Go ahead up."

"Thank you."

Illogical. Why would Kanji be expecting me when I had been waiting for him at Aiya all this time? Did he know that I would come here if he didn't show up? Perhaps he purposely skipped Aiya to purposely upset me and wanted to be in the presence of his mother in hopes of seeing her in the same room would prevent me from stating anything too poorly in favor of keeping peace in front of her. Am I that predicable to him? I would like to believe that I have often kept people ignorant of how my mind works. I'm in a field where I'm required to know how another person's mind operates while keeping other's ignorant to my own.

It's not hard to decide which room Kanji is hiding in. There are a few choices but the sound of a sewing machine is a clear enough hint to figure it out. Being polite, as I often am despite circumstances, I knocked on the door to the room three times. My knuckles stung a little afterwards but if anything, I knocked harder to ensure he heard me over the machine and not due to the current desire to be knocking my first on something equally hard as the door but covered in blond hair.

The machine halted and after a couple of moments of shuffling from behind the door, it opened up a crack. As usual, I felt my lips press into a thin line as I gave a blank look at him. I've always been good at hiding my feelings from my expression. I needed to be if I wanted to remain a successful detective.

"Hey! Sup?"

That response; however, makes it increasingly difficult for me to maintain such a cool composer. I believe my mask might have worn off somewhere between 'Hey!' and 'Sup?' because the one worded question had started out with energy but teetered off pitch and tone at the last moment from the look I could feel I'm giving him.

"Perhaps you can explain to me why I have just sat in Aiya for thirty minutes."

"Uh… wow. That long? I see why y'look pissed then."

"…."

"Usually only takes'm like… ten minutes to get my meal out. Service sucked, huh?"

If not for the fact that he is standing in his room with his head poked out between the doorframe and the door, I may have gone with the sudden urge to smack him. The angle, currently, would prove difficult. If I wished to have enough velocity in the swing, it would need to be a wide swing and the door is in the way for the most part. Perhaps slamming the door shut against his head would suffice. No…

"That's… Where we you?"

"Uh… here." He's giving me a look that I'm not certain how to describe. Like he thinks I'm losing my mind perhaps. I think I may be.

"Here… Not Aiya."

"No. Why would I go to Aiya?"

"I told you to be there."

"What? No y'didn't"

"Yes, I sent you an invitation to join me at Aiya."

"No. You said y'were coming here."

What? Impossible. "Why would I come here?"

"Hell if I know! Why would I go to Aiya?"

"I just informed you, I sent you an invitation…"

"Bullshit. Said I was going to home. And y'said…" At this he pulled something from his back pocket and opened the door wider to display his cellphone, "Y'said, 'Be there at 3:20PM. How the hell would I know you meant Aiya? I though you were coming here."

"No, that's wrong." I produced my phone and pulled up my sent messages. The message he mentioned is there and the one I was referring to is… not. "Wait, something is wrong." Upon further investigation, I found the message I had thought I sent under 'Saved Drafts'. It would seem that I had never actually sent the message. That's right, I had been interrupted by the professor. I assumed I had sent it but I had closed my phone and when I got back to it, I sent Kanji a different message entirely because I remembered to be specific about a time.

Mental Note: Find discriminating evidence against the teacher in hopes of banning him from the high school.

Follow Mental Note: Disregard messaging Kanji in class for plans. Do it night before or in person.

Second Follow Mental Note: Upon leaving the shop, find a bridge, climb onto the rail, and jump off it.

"Uh… y'okay?"

It took me a moment to realize that I was probably glaring at my phone for entirely too long to be considered normal. I pocketed it and pulled my hat down to further hide my face. The floor seems a bit interesting at the moment, "I… apologize for the miscommunication. I had assumed I had sent that message, but it appears I have not."

"Oh… we cool then?"

"…Yes."

"What'd y'want to talk to me for anyhow?"

"It's… not important."

"I dunno, must be if y'came here."

While the plan has turned out to be a complete failure perhaps this is the perfect opportunity to be absolutely forward. Like the research indicated previously. I took a moment to collect myself before looking at him. "Something involving you has come to my attention."

"What? Whoa… I didn't do nothing this time."

"No… What? What did you do?"

"What? I jus' said I didn't do nothing."

My detective instincts immediately kicked in and homed in on that statement. "If you didn't do 'nothing' that implies you are guilty of something. While I have not been informed of anything as of yet, it would be in your best interests to inform the proper authorities of anything you have done."

"The hell? I didn't do nothing! How could I? I've been here everyday."

"Ah… anything."

"What?"

"I believe the word you're looking for is 'anything', instead of 'nothing'. Saying 'didn't do nothing' implies that you have done something. The double negative rule."

"…..Right. Didn't do nothing."

Mental Note: Make Kanji read more; specifically a book on proper grammar.

"Well… Make sure you give yourself enough time for your schoolwork, don't spend all your time working."

"Now you sound like ma."

"I will be on my way then. Goodnight."

"Uh… yeah. Bye." I didn't even wait for it. I was already heading down the stairs when he heard the door close. I gave my farewell to Kanji's mother and heard a comment about being such a 'nice boy'.

Mental Note: In the future, may need to inform Mrs. Tatsumi that you're a girl to prevent possible extremely awkward moments for Kanji and myself.

_To: Rise Kujikawa_

_From: Naoto Shirogane_

_I am now available. If you wish to go to Okina._

_Naoto_

_To: Naoto Shirogane_

_From: Rise Kujikawa_

_Totally! We can buy you something that will have Kanji unable to take his eyes off you! ^_^_

_Risette_

_To: Rise Kujikawa_

_From: Naoto Shirogane_

_Grandpa just called. He needs me back at the estate. Sorry._

_Naoto_

_To: Naoto Shirogane_

_From: Rise Kujikawa_

_Aw, come on. Don't be such a spoilsport! Live a little!_

_Risette_

_To: Rise Kujikawa_

_From: Naoto Shirogane_

_Family emergency._

_Naoto_

Mental Note: Never go to Okina with Rise.


	4. Step Four: Compliment

Thank you, thank you to all of you that have shown an interest in this story. I am pleased that you are pleased. Now, my gentle snowflakes, I bring to you, yet another chapter of this. On a side note: research papers suck in university so if you have an opportunity to do one… don't. This chapter is a bit different then the previous. A lot less humor. I had intended to keep the mood and atmosphere the same way but the way the chapter seemed to go… well… let's just say not everything goes according to plan. Secondly, my apologies if Naoto seems a bit OOC. She's a difficult gal to write. LOL

**Step Four: Compliment**

It had been two weeks since my second operation involving Kanji Tatsumi had taken place. While normally I don't leave an assignment unfinished, I felt a personal assignment was not as important as a case that fell into my lap. It hadn't been anything major; however, my career will always take priority over anything else. That is the way of being a professional detective. It had only taken a week an a half to solve the case before I returned to school and back onto my own personal assignment; however, I have found that continuing my current case involving Kanji has been severely dampened by one reason alone. Kanji hasn't been in school the last three days, nor has he been answering any messages or calls I send him so that I could notify him of missing work.

None of our mutual friends have heard from him either so I took it upon myself to gather all the missing work and notes that he will need and head over to Tatsumi Textiles. Admittedly, after not receiving an answer and none of our friends receiving no notice from him, I had also volunteered because I had grown concerned. There was a lot of work he had missed. My suitcase hadn't been big enough to carry all the books that he would need so I had invested on bringing a backpack as well. The load was heavy but that's to be expected.

Sunday seemed like the most appropriate day to deliver the work because I would also be able to help Kanji with the work so that he would have an easier time to catch up. Of course, this would also supply us with an opportune time to spend time together and with the assignments, we would likely not run out of things to speak about anytime soon. The shop is opened early even on Sundays but I waited till 11:00am so that Kanji would be able to rest if, in fact, he turns out to be gravely ill.

"Oh, Shirogane-san. Welcome." Mrs. Tatsumi greeted upon seeing me.

I offered up a nod, "I have brought over work from school for Kanji-kun."

"Have you? I'm sure he'll be greatly appreciative of that."

"I assume Kanji-kun is in his room?"

"Oh no. He's in the hospital." This bit of news caught me by surprise. Mainly for the fact that he has turned so ill that he was sent there, secondly because she seemed to show little to no concern on this matter. "You can place the books on the counter, I'll take care of it."

This explains why Kanji hasn't responded to anyone's phone calls in the last three days. Likely, he is without his phone if he's in the hospital. It struck me as odd that his mother would bother having the shop opened when her son is in the hospital. Perhaps it's due to how much it costs to have anyone held up in a bed at the hospital.

"Yes. I'll do just that." I placed the backpack down on the counter, "Thank you." I didn't waste anymore time leaving the shop and heading directly to the hospital. Undoubtedly Kanji would be in need of a visitor from one of his friends. I recall that he wasn't fond of the hospital, something to do about his father dying in one and it never went away from him. He hadn't told me about it directly, I had learned it from Rise who had apparently found out from Seta-senpai. How accurate the information is after being passed along different sources is up to speculations.

When I arrived at the hospital I realized that I had forgotten to ask Mrs. Tatsumi what room her son could be found. A small setback but I made my way to the front desk, they would likely be able to give me the information I need. "May I help you?"

"I need to find a room. Tatsumi, Kanji."

"Kanji? Hmmm… What room was it..?" I raised one brow as the receptionist seemed to think about it. Why doesn't she just look it up in the computer? The question was about to erupt from my mouth when she suddenly called out to a passing doctor. "Doctor! Doctor! Do you know where Kanji Tatsumi is?"

The doctor walked over to the desk and between the receptionist and I. His gaze fell upon me last, "Ah. You are Shirogane, yes?"

"Yes, sir."

"You are looking for Kanji Tatsumi?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you have important matters with him?"

No. "Yes."

"Hmm… Very well." He reached over the desk and pulled out a badge. He jotted my name on it and a signature, "Here. You'll need this to show you have clearance. He's on the third floor. It's where we keep our special patients."

I drew my brows together in thought when I heard this. "What do you mean by 'special patients'?"

The doctor's expression twisted into something between guilt and sadness I think. It was hard to read. "The third floor is used exclusively for the young diagnosed with a terminal illness. Be it cancer or something else."

Midway through his explanation I felt my entire form grow cold and I dropped my gaze to the badge he was holding out to me. "Kanji Tatsumi has been coming here for the last two months. You should be able to find him in room 309B. Now if you'll excuse me, Shirogane, I have a patient waiting."

I couldn't answer or say anything. What was there to say when someone hands you news that a friend of yours had some sort of terminal illness? It dawned on me that I didn't know exactly what is wrong with Kanji and the doctor disappeared before I could ask. It would be something to investigate later. Right now I was already stepping into the elevator—my feet having reacted long before my brain thought about where I wanted—needed—to go.

I had trouble getting the badge to pin to my shirt with the way my continued to fail at being steady. I continued to retain my composer even as the elevator opened up. Years of training to be a detective helps in situations where people would normally be falling apart. I was close, but my anxiety to see Kanji myself outweighed the fear of what I had just learned. Medical personal were in the lobby and waved me on through when they noticed my badge. I gave them little regard as I made haste down the hall scanning the room numbers as I went.

I passed 309A and stopped between 309A and 309B. Suddenly, I got the feeling that I didn't want to be in the room alone with Kanji. Perhaps he didn't look the same. Perhaps he didn't appear like Kanji anymore. Perhaps some illness had struck him with some sort of disease where the treatment caused his hair to fall out and his skin to take on a sickly grey hue. Several dozen possibilities raced across my mind as I remained glue to the floor.

Suddenly, laughter was coming from the next door. The room I needed to go to. It wasn't from just one person either, there had to be several people. Curiosity gnawed at my mind and overpowered my fear of what I would find. My feet carried me to the next door and with my hand latched onto the handle of the door, my feet planted and my eyes scanned into the window where I saw him: Kanji.

He stood—rather crouched—behind a turned over desk. Almost two dozen children, some in wheelchairs, some sitting on the floor, and others laying in the beds, were positioned on my side of the room laughing. The most peculiar sight; however, was the box of overflowing dolls at Kanji's side while he had two hands covered in puppets interacting with one another above the desk. He wasn't dressed in his normal attire either. He still sported black pants and boots; however, the black tank top was replaced by a black turtleneck sweater. While the change in wardrobe wasn't large, seeing in something as such is such an uncommon thing that even the slightest change is greatly noticeable; especially for someone who is highly perceptive on subtleties.

My hand left the handle of the door but I remained glued to my spot as I continued to stare at the sight before me. Kanji was performing a puppet show for the sick children. I wracked my brain for any details that would help me better understand the current situation. His mother's lack of concern for her son didn't match up with the possibility that she'd be losing her son. It pointed toward the possibility that Kanji isn't sick at all and not in danger of dying anytime soon. The doctor had mentioned that Kanji had been coming to the hospital for the last two months; however. Did that imply that Kanji puts these shows on often or that he visits children often?

I know Kanji has sewn dolls for children around Inaba. It wasn't as much as a secret that he would wish it was. I didn't know he performed puppet shows too; or that he would go to someplace far outside his comfort zone (the hospital his father died at) to play with dying children.

If only the whole of Inaba could see him right now; especially all the ones who doubt him, who see him as a violent brute that should be locked up. Here is the bully, the 'punk' that people are intimidated by, making children who don't have much to look for in the future, laugh. I've always said that Kanji is complex and this is just yet another piece of the whole puzzle. The moment before me seems far too… precious to interrupt, yet far too important to simply walk away from.

While I would like to believe a person could simply spy into a room from the door without fear of being caught; in reality, it's not a tactical position. By the time I snapped out of my thoughts, Kanji was walking toward the door with his hands still covered with puppets. He also doesn't look happy. He doesn't look angry either, he just looks… embarrassed.

I took a step away from the door as he opened it up. "What're y'doing here?" He immediately asked. His face is a shade of red.

"I…" I honestly don't know what I'm doing here. He's clearly not dying nor is he sick. I have no reason to be there other then to spy on him. Obviously the latter explanation wouldn't do. I took a moment to clear my throat, to compose myself, "You haven't been in school for the last three days. I brought your missing work to the shop and your mother informed me I would be able to find you here. She didn't offer an explanation as to why you were at the hospital so I came looking for you."

"Jesus… my mom is always like that. Well…" He glanced over his shoulder to the waiting children. "Give me a second. Was 'bout to finish up in here." He closed the door after that I went on to watching once more. He picked up the box of dolls I noticed earlier and began handing them out to all the children, even the ones stuck in their beds. A few of the children wrapped their arms around him; and peculiarly enough, Kanji returned the gesture with familiarity. As if this weren't an uncommon occurrence.

Obviously I've stumbled onto a well-kept secret of Kanji's. Suddenly, I feel guilty for poking around and finding out about it. I moved away from the door, out of sight and view to give him privacy with his children. To me, that's what it looked like. Those children in there were familiar with him, happy with him. The way they looked up to him, the way they glowed with him in the room… there is no doubt that they are all a sort of family. Logically, I could not see why anyone would attach themselves to strangers that were not long for this world. It would only bring grief to those left behind when members of the 'family' would move onto another world. While the whole moment seems precious, it was also a tragic thing to see.

When Kanji stepped out, he had his box (now empty) tucked under one arm, and his gaze glued to the floor. A sideways glance was directed at me for a moment, likely to see if I'm still around. I didn't know what to say at the moment so I refrained from speaking first. Fortunately, the silence didn't last long.

"Look… Jus' don't say nothing to anyone, 'kay? It's embarrasin'"

"Is this why you haven't been in school for three days?"

"Uh… yeah. Was behind on finishing the gifts. Needed the extra time cuz I promised I'd be here today."

"Why have you been ignoring everyone's messages and calls? Everyone was beginning to get worried."

"Was busy." He shrugged, "Guess I jus' assumed it was no big deal. I skipped school plenty before. S'not like it's uncommon."

"It's uncommon nowadays."

And then it grew quiet. Neither of us spoke and neither of moved. Kanji still appeared to be in a mood while I… I just didn't know what to say to him. Wanting to get out of the awkward silence, I asked the first thing that came to mind. "I thought hospitals made you uncomfortable?"

"Who told y'that?" He seemed even more upset now.

A normal person would fidget under his gaze. It's hard to be intimidated by a man that puts on a puppet show for sick children though. "Rise-chan."

He cursed under his breath but I couldn't pick up which word he favored for the moment, "She tell you why?"

I shrugged and remained nonchalant, "More or less."

"Hmm…"

I raised a brow. I only now realized that he had expertly avoided the question. I decided to drop it though rather then ask again. Instead I went with something else, "How did you start doing this?" I pointed toward the box tucked under his arm. He looked hesitant to answer, "Unless you do not wish to explain."

"I uh… was visiting one of the kids I made a doll for. Broke his leg. I got lost the first time, ended up here." He looked toward the room he came out of, "Saw bunch of kids lookin' all unhappy an' sick. Found out why and I… I dunno, wanted to help or some stupid shit like that, I guess."

"It's not stupid." It's endearing, sweet. Not that I'm about to voice those out.

"Yeah it is. Ain't like I'm helpin' or nothing. S'not like the kids'll be 'round long."

Mental Note: 'Tough guy' act is a defensive mechanism which begs the question 'Who is Kanji Tatsumi really?' Case 1120 now opened.

"Yet you do it anyway."

"Like I said, it's stupid. I'm stupid. So it works."

I closed my eyes and drew in a deep breath. I let the comment slide for now. "It gives them something to look forward to; despite what little time they have."

"Tch… whatever. Pretty friggin' pointless anyway." He brushed passed me.

In a moment of lost common sense on my part, I blurted out something that shouldn't have been voiced at any point in our conversation. "You look nice." Behind me, I could hear his footsteps come to a sudden halt and I'm suddenly very thankful that my back is turned to him.

"Wh-what?"

I felt a strong desire to smack myself. I always operate in control of everything I do and say. Lately I've been having trouble doing that when it comes to Kanji. It's strange and frustrating. Still, I already said it. Now I have to act like it wasn't as embarrassing to me as it must be for him. It turned around and gave him a level stare. "You should dress like this more often, it suits you." I voiced my opinion plainly; as if it were a professional observation on my part. I supposed if you consider my research of Kanji Tatsumi as a field of study, one could call me a professional.

"I… uh… gotta do homework." I raised a brow after him as he continued on his way without me. I contemplated whether or not I should offer my services to help him catching up on his assignments, or tutor him so he wouldn't be completely lost on new material. I decided that the best course of action would be to give him space.

Something tugged on my hand and I glanced down to see one of the children had left the room. It was a small girl. She didn't have any hair and her eyes had dark circles under them. Based on the fact that she was barely half my height, I gauged her age to be less then ten years old. "Are you a relative of Maggie's?" She asked me.

I wondered briefly if Kanji went by the name 'Maggie' to the children. I decided clarification is in order. "I don't believe so… Who's Maggie?"

At that, the girl held something up in her other hand. I squatted down and examined it. One of the dolls Kanji made for the children. I found myself starring at a doll that is unmistakably a detective. A detective that looked very much like myself with a hat that matched my own and a blue buttoned up shirt that I sometimes wear. Blue pieces of fabric poking out from under the hat symbolized its hair and in the dolls hand was a magnifying glass.

"I don't believe I've been acquainted with Maggie before." I tell her.

"Oh… Kanji-kun says that Maggie has a sister that looks just like her but she's an angel."

My chest tightened. "Did… did he tell you her name?"

"No…"

"I see." I stood up and continued to hold the little girl's hand, "Maggie looks like she could be a detective. I know a few good stories about detectives. I'll share them with you. Which room is yours?"


	5. Step Five: Seek Advice

I should really be working on my research paper but it's 12:00AM and like clockwork, I have a sudden inspirational mood to write out a new chapter. First off, thank you everyone who has reviewed this story thus far. I hadn't anticipated that people would honestly enjoy the story since it is my first attempt at a Person fanfic. I already have an idea for a second fanfic revolving around these two but set in an alternate universe for the most part.

The reason being that I find that most fanfics revolving around these two are within the story of the game, which, while each is unique in it's own way and I enjoy almost all of them; the genre is begging for it to be expanded into a new plot device. I'm hoping that, after I finish this one, I can help expand the possibilities of writing things for Persona 4 world. We shall see, for now, I have this piece to work on.

Now I must insert a random call out to all the writers who might be interested in something else. I am looking for enthusiastic writers who are interested in rping within the realm of Persona 4. If you are, feel free to PM me about it. It's an insanely difficult fan-base to find. Anyways! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Step Five: Seek Advice**

Kanji had been back at school for a week. While I had anticipated his busy work at the shop has been completed upon his show at the hospital; he has taken it upon himself to avoid me as much as possible. Actually this is an inaccurate observation. He had avoided me the first two days, in which case, I had decided to give him space for the remainder of the week. I decided that after coming upon his show in the hospital, it had been a sensitive moment for him; one that he likely didn't wish to share with anyone.

This meant that any plans I might have come up with (which none had never got further then rough sketches) would have been put on hold till the following school week. The fact of the matter is, a relationship, or one that someone wishes to get into, _couldn't_ rather than_ shouldn't_ be treated as some form of case. This I have obviously discovered quite late in the whole process. This led me to try and start on a fresh clean slate and try to take steps like a _normal_ teenage girl would.

I had written up several different ideas that came to mind. All of which I couldn't picture working out, or were just theories on how one should take care of such a predicament as mine. Having no experience in this meant a majority of the ideas come from pure imagination on my part. Fact of the matter is, I needed help. Unfortunately, I am not one who often seeks aid in any matter I come across. It's against my nature making the act of asking…difficult.

I hadn't asked for help right out. Instead I asked the one person I _unfortunately_ felt would be best for the situation, to meet me at Junes. Given my failed experiences with Kanji thus far, I made sure to give a precise time and I had done so through a phone call rather than a text message. I have come to terms with the fact that some messages have a tendency to be lost in the space time continuum on route to the recipient so any important matters I have, I rely directly through a phone call.

Unlike my experiences with setting things up with Kanji, she had arrived on time. It was just the two of us and if it seemed strange, neither of us noted it aloud and instead settled for idle chatter (mainly from her while I gave a comment only scarcely where needed). It wasn't until we finished our food that the conversation finally drifted on where I wished.

"You know it's strange. I can't remember a time where it was just the two of us hanging out." This was as good as cue as any for me.

"Something we should remedy in the future, I'm sure; however, presently Chie-senpai, I did call on you for aid."

The surprise is apparent. Out of all of our friends, Chie was generally not the person people tended to go to for aid unless they needed an extra fighter. Needless to say, Chie-senpai is not known for her, well… to put it delicately…she's not the smartest out of our group.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Me? You need my help on a case?"

"Yes and no. It's not official police business. Nor is it unofficial police business. It's on a more personal matter."

"So, uh… what? You need advice?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

"Huh…" She looked thoughtful for a moment. Obviously this was out of the ordinary for her, "Well, sure. Shoot."

Now the difficult part. Personal information I tended to keep to myself. A force of habit that will likely never be broken because I've programmed it in my mind over the years that the best defense from possible villains is to keep as much information about myself to myself. Now I have to actually speak on a personal level about a serious personal matter if I wished for help with my issue.

"I wish to know about relationships." I kept my voice even and my gaze steady. Professional.

"Uh… relationships?" Confusion.

"Quite recently," although it perhaps a month is no longer recent "I've grown an interest in an individual that I wished to pursue."

"Wait. You're asking me for dating advice?" Her eyes grew quite large at this realization.

"Your discretion would be greatly appreciated in this matter."

"Why are you asking me?"

"As far as I'm aware, Yukiko-senpai has never dated. Rise-chan is too difficult to keep sensitive things regarding such matters to herself. To put it plainly, there isn't anyone else I can ask. I recall that you had been seeing Seta-Senpai for a short while."

"Wh-what?" Or perhaps not? I remained silent and waited. "No-no-no-no. Well. Yes… I mean… sort of uh… but… well, didn't you too?"

"Wh-what?" Hearing this came as a surprise to me as well. I have no idea what she is referring to. Me and Seta-senpai?

Again her expression grew thoughtful; although she looked a bit upset at the same time if I'm to gauge the look, "Yeah… uh. Well… when he started um… showing an interest in me, heck, he was two facing between Yukiko, Rise, and me. We didn't know it until we all saw you spending a lot of time together after school. We basically all found out that we each had something going on with him."

Souji Seta-senpai had been dating all three of them? I am aware that people, particularly men, attempt to hold more then one relationship on occasion in secret but I never envisioned Seta-senpai to be one of them; especially within our team. It could have severely dampened the dynamics of the team. "We… I had never been in a relationship with Seta-senpai. He had been aiding me in a case that was outside of the murder case."

Mental Note: avoid Seta-senpai's advances if he ever returns to Inaba; clearly is on some sort of goal to court as many girls as possible.

"Oh…OH…"

Then she started giggling for some bizarre reason as some grand epiphany had suddenly struck her. I found it… odd. I'm beginning to have second thoughts on asking her for advice. Unfortunately, she already knows what I wish for aid in.

"I fail to see what is funny in this manner. Seta-senpai has proven to be a disrespectful individual. I am surprised I was unable to discover this sooner."

"No, it's not that. It's just… well. _We_ never would have found out if not for Kanji-kun."

My lips were pressed together for just a mere second before I couldn't resist the temptation, "What do you mean?"

"He was the one that pointed out that you two were dating. We investigated and agreed."

This…could explain a number of things. The sudden lack of interest he had shown for a long time having suddenly disappeared. While he never would have gathered the nerve to actually speak to me on a more personal level then that between two friends, he did make any reason he could find to speak with me. If he was under the impression that Seta-senpai and myself had been seeing one another, perhaps he felt it was no longer necessary to pursue anything… or at least spend time with me.

Mental Note: Find discriminating evidence against Souji Seta or shoot him in the kneecap upon site; preferable the latter if able to get away with it.

"Whoa… you okay there? You look upset.

"I'm fine." I shook my head and tried a different subject. The one about Seta-senpai is uncomfortable at the moment. "What about Yosuke-senpai?"

"Huh? What about him?"

"I am under the impression that the two of you have been together at one point?"

"Me and Yosuke?" Her face turned immediately red and she sunk in her chair a little. Odd. Not quite the reaction I had anticipated. "Don't be silly, what gives you that idea?"

She wasn't serious, was she? Well… "Given the way you two interact, my research claims it's from one of two reasons. You two had a falling out over a failed relationship, or the two of you have been unable to get into a relationship due to fear and act the way you due as a means to hide the fact."

"What? That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard." I'm beginning to think that at least _some_ of my research has some merit to it. At least in this case.

"Hey you two. What brings you here?" I don't know why I think Junes is a good place to meet anyone for a discussion such as this. Junes isn't likely to be private when one of our mutual friends is the future owner of the place. Yosuke walked up, still wearing an apron; evidence pointing out that he's clearly on a break. He took a seat at the table and glanced between us, "Sup guys? Whoa. Chie, what's with the face?"

"Face? What face? This is my face."

"I was asking her why the two of you have never been in a relationship."

"WHAT?" Hmm… Admittedly I probably should have used more tact on that statement.

"Oh my god." Chie covered her face.

I looked between the two red faces sitting before me. "I believe it's due to neither of you being unable to accept the fact and simply coming together."

"I'm not hearing this lalalala." Yosuke covered his ears and stood up from the table, "Oh look, break is over." And he raced away.

While it was tactless, my intentions had been to chase Yosuke off to begin with. Mission completed.

"I can't… Naoto, I can't believe you said that."

"It was strictly observation and opinion. Whether my opinion holds true or not fails to be seen at the moment."

"Of course it's not true!" I wasn't convinced but I hadn't called this meeting to help her with relationships.

"Regardless, we have lost track of my initial reason for bringing you here. What should I do?"

"What should you do? OH! You mean about relationships. Huh… well uh… does he know?"

"No."

"Have you told him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I have not been given the opportunity."

"Have you shown interest in him _at all?_"

"I believe I have displayed adequate interest; however, he fails to seem interested. I wish to change that."

"How?"

"That is why I called you. That's the advice I wish to ask for."

"Who is it?"

"It's… that is to say, it's not important who it is, just how I would get anyone interested in me."

"Shouldn't be too hard. Everyone was interested in you at one point or another, I mean, how hard could it be? Just be yourself or try doing something different?"

People were interested in 'The Detective Prince', not in 'me'. I couldn't tell her this because I wasn't entirely sure she'd be able to separate the two and understand what I mean. I appreciate the fact that she believes that I can simply be 'myself' and make it work; however, that's exactly what I had attempted to do from the start. It never ended in my favor either.

"Oh man… look, I'd like to help more. But this isn't my forte and I really need to talk to Yosuke now and make sure he doesn't get the wrong idea. Thanks a lot for that, by the way. As if he wasn't annoying enough."

I watched as she raced off for the department store in search of Yosuke. I sat and wondered if I should go eavesdrop on the conversation just to see what would become of it. I decided against it and left Junes to head home.

While I knew Chie-senpai would likely not be helpful in this matter, she had been the best choice out of the group. Chie wasn't one for overly teasing like Rise-chan, and honestly tries to help when someone asks her. While her own inexperience had been her downfall in aiding me, it had opened up a few bits of information regarding my other friends that I hadn't known before. I wondered briefly if Seta-senpai would come back to Inaba or if he would be afraid to do so on account of who would be waiting for him. Hell hath no fury like a scorned woman; multiple that by three, well four, if I include myself but for a whole other reason entirely.

Mental Note: Perhaps both kneecaps.

When I arrived at the floodplains, I had decided to stop by the river for a moment. A different atmosphere may help settle my thoughts and ideas. That was the idea at least. When I got to the stairs leading to the docks, I found a figure sitting cross-legged at the end of the dock with a fishing pole tucked in front of him. I'd recognize the figure anywhere and I almost turned to leave; however, I decided that I had given him enough space for the week and decided (against better judgment) just to stop by and see how he's doing.

"Kanji-kun." I greeted when I got close enough.

He jumped in his position. Obviously he had been concentrating, or sleeping. "Jesus. Didn' y'hear it's friggin' impolite to sneak up on people?"

"My apologies. It wasn't my intention."

I remained behind him but remained standing. It was the first time I had gotten to see him since the hospital, almost a week ago. While I'm disappointed to see his normal wardrobe back into place, I also know that I shouldn't have expected any different from him. "Have you had any luck?"

"With what?" I made gesture to the rod. "Oh… Nah."

Honestly, I don't recall having previous knowledge that he actually fished. "Do you fish often?"

"Not really. Mom usually jus' buys fish to eat. Thought I'd try my luck."

"I see."

"Ever fish before?"

"No."

"Ever wanted to fish before?"

"Not really."

"Want to try?"

I almost said 'no'; however, if I were to say 'yes' I would then have a reason to be there. "I suppose."

My answer seemed to surprise him. He hurried to his feet and reeled in the bait. He began to frantically ramble off what I should and shouldn't do. In all honesty, I probably would have been fine. I had read about fishing on more then one occasion so I knew the gist of things to begin with. Once he handed the rod to me I casted out the bait. There is one important thing about fishing that I know is involved: Patience. This is the main reason it struck me as odd to find Kanji fishing. While I like to believe I have an abundance of patience, Kanji-kun is likely the most impatient friend I have.

"Yeah, so now we jus' wait." Again he took a seat at the end of the dock. I quickly followed suit but opted to have my legs hang over the edge. I'm short enough that my feet don't reach the water. Kanji's would likely be submerged which would explain why he opted to sit cross-legged.

"How long have you been fishing?"

"'Bout two hours I guess. Didn' even get a nibble. Think the fish are asleep or sumthin'" Do fish sleep? I don't know. I know they don't have eyelids.

Mental Note: Research the sleeping patterns of fish.

"Have you tried a different location?"

"Nah… s'all good. This is the best spot I'm told."

"Who gave you this information?"

"The guy who sold me the bait."

"Hmm."

I kept my eyes glued to the bobber for the next five minutes. Aside from small ripples in the water that were caused by an occasional breeze, it didn't do much else. The silence wasn't awkward but I suddenly felt the need to clear an important detail with Kanji that I learned earlier today. "I've never been in a relationship with Seta-senpai."

"What?" I'm not sure if he's surprised or if he just hadn't expected me to speak so he wasn't paying attention. I decided repeating the statement as the best course of action.

"I was never in a relationship with Seta-senpai."

"I heard that. Why the hell you tellin' me this?"

I just glanced at him from the corner of my eye briefly. An explanation was in order. The truth didn't hurt, "I was speaking with Chie-senpai earlier today. Apparently Seta-senpai had been seeing Chie, Yukiko, and Rise-chan at the same time. Apparently this was around the time I had asked Seta-senpai for help with another case. She explained that you had thought the two of us were in a relationship. I'm merely clearing it up that I was not."

"Wait, he was seeing all of them?" I gave a nod. He jumped to his feet, "That lowlife bastard. I'mma beat his ass the next time I see him. What the hell he doin' that for? Treatin' our friends like that!"

"Yes. I had a similar reaction."

Mental Note: Allow Kanji to 'beat his ass' before shooting kneecaps.

"Still don't see why y'tellin' me this. Ain't like its news or nothing. Was awhile ago."

"Well I…" I felt the pole jerk and I gave a tug as a reflex. Apparently it was enough to 'hook' whatever was on the line. I stood up and began reeling it in with almost no difficulty. When I pulled it out, I discovered a goldfish on the end of the line with the hook penetrated through the side of its mouth. I frowned.

"Well ain't that peachy. I fish for two hours and I don't get shit. You fish for less then ten minutes and you catch sumthin. Not much though. Prolly jus' throw him back. Maybe you'll have a bigger one next time."

I held out the rod to him, "No… You can have this back."

"Why? Y'got better luck then me."

I looked at the fish flailing at the end of the line. "I don't want to catch more. It's not right."

"What ain't right?"

"Fishing,"

"Why?"

"How would you like a hook going through your mouth."

"It's jus' a fish."

"Not to him."

"Fish don't even feel."

"I'm sure that's false."

"Don't be stupid." I had a sudden urge to grab the fish and slap Kanji with it. I refrained from following that instinct though. Instead I settled with glaring until he released the fish back into the river. He also didn't re-bait the hook and settled with rolling his eyes at me before taking a seat once more. "Dunno why I even bother try arguin' with girls. You ain't make a bit of sense to me anyway."

"If it's fair, all of you thought I was a boy at one point."

"Like that mattered to me." I raised a brow at this statement. I'm uncertain as to how to translate it and find what meaning is behind it. Apparently my questioning look is obvious enough for him to catch because he offered up a shrug and a quick explanation. "Boy, girl. Either way you're you."

While many may not normally find such a comment flattering, I felt the slightest heat rise into my cheeks. I took a seat next to him once more and pulled my hat down a bit to help hide the fact. I suppose I can find such a comment complimenting due to the fact that I had strived to trick everyone into believing I'm a boy so that they would take me seriously. They would actually take the time to listen to me. It seemed to that Kanji seemed interested in what I say regardless of what my gender may be. Then again, given my interactions between him and I back before he found out I'm a girl, I had to wonder if he didn't have a crush on me then too. It's a question I decided not to ponder on though.

"Yes well, if only the world could all think so simply." My hand was still steady on the brim of my hat. While I was about to drop my hand, I suddenly had it in mind to do more then that. I removed the hat completely and allowed it to settle in my lap instead. It's always odd to take my hat off, even stranger when I'm outside and actually feel a breeze brush through my hair. I ran my fingers through my hair in case I developed a bad case of 'hat-hair'. Normally I'm not so conscious of such things, but then again, I'm not normally without my hat on either.

When I glanced over to my companion, he was faced completely away. In fact, all I can see is his back profile. The next moment he's standing up and collecting his things, "I should prolly go. Ma is prolly done with dinner and stuff." He commented a bit too frantically. "Y'know, you should prolly try, nevermind."

"What?"

"Nothing. I gotta go." Before I could question him further, he was moving away, almost running. I frowned and leaned forward to glance down at my hatless reflection. What was he going to say?

'_You should try keeping the hat off?'_

'_You should try putting on makeup?'_

'_You should try dressing up?'_

'_You should try giving up?'_

There's no way of knowing what he was going to say to me. I put my hat back on and left as well. Maybe next time.


	6. Step Six: Food for Thought

Thank you all again for the lovely feedback; apparently I'm not the only one who thinks Naoto having thoughts of committing violence is hilarious. Glad to know we're all on mutual grounds. Most favorite Mental Note of previous chapter is… "Mental Note: Perhaps both kneecaps." And congratulations to the runner up.

Anyways! Enough of that, onto the next segment while the midnight oil is burning.

**Step Six: Food For Thought**

I can't fully explain what happened after a couple of days because I don't quite understand it myself. The first day after the event at the river, I arrived at school. Rumors were always something that circulated in school rather quickly. Mostly I don't pay attention to the gossip as more times then not, it involves something that is of no interest of me. Being a detective however, I always keep a trained ear tuned in for any specific details or names. Names usually tune me in rather quickly to gossiping teenagers; more specifically, names involving my friends.

It was about lunchtime that I picked up the first bits of the rumor. It was fragmented as I had barely been in earshot of who had been talking about the 'latest news'. It wasn't until toward the end of the lunch period that I managed to put together the fragments of the rumor. It was revolving around Chie-senpai and Yosuke-senpai and their current standing. My interest was piqued when the term 'dating' was tossed in the discussion.

While normally I would right things off as 'just a rumor' when it came to such things, I found myself interested. I contemplated messaging Chie-senpai to get confirmation on the subject but felt it rude to ask such things; especially, when in all practical sense, it wasn't any of my business. Had it involved a case I was working on then it would be my business but for once it wasn't. It would seem rather strange of me to ask about such trivial things as well.

That is why having Rise-chan as a friend is always a good thing in the long run. Rise-chan is like a network of information involving such things, a shadowbroker of high school gossip. The added bonus was that I never needed to initiate contact with her about such matters as she was always more then happy to message me the latest details on people whether I wanted to know or not. So in regard to that, Rise is always a valuable source of secondary information.

_To: Naoto Shirogane_

_From: Rise Kujikawa_

_OMG! NAOTO-CHAN! DID YOU HEAR ABOUT CHIE-SENPAI AND YOSUKE-SENPAI?_

_Risette_

_To: Rise Kujikawa_

_From: Naoto Shirogane_

_I am assuming this is about the rumor that is progressing through the school._

_Shirogane_

_To: Naoto Shirogane_

_From: Rise Kujikawa_

_TOTALLY! I'm so excited! It's about time too :/_

_Risette_

_To: Rise Kujikawa_

_From: Naoto Shirogane_

_Yes, I suppose it was inevitable._

_Shirogane_

_To: Naoto Shirogane_

_From: Rise Kujikawa_

_Yep! So what's taking you and Kanji-kun so long?_

_Risette_

I believed Rise had long since grown accustomed to not receiving responses back from my end. I took comfort in this fact as I promptly ignored her last message and made my way back to class. I used the time for the remainder of the glass to contemplate the situation between Chie and Yosuke. Clearly they hadn't been together when I was with Chie yesterday so I assumed the new development happened then or this morning. My detective instincts had tried to convince me to eavesdrop of the two of them yesterday but I had ignored it. Had I followed it, I would have a firsthand account of their current status as a couple. I also would have witness how it exactly happened.

Exactly what had transpired moments after Chie-senpai and I parted from one another? Did they simply see each other and mutually agree to give it a shot? Or, and this is a much more accurate theory based on observation of those two, did the two of them shout at one another until they both agreed to see what happened. Somewhere in the deep reaches of my practically non-romantic imagination, I wondered if they had been shouting in each other's faces one moment and fall into a kiss the next moment. I had no idea on what type of atmosphere or mood that must have been, like mentioned 'practically non-romantic imagination'.

Any doubts I might have had on the rumors were whisked away when school let out. I had been at my locker when the two had walked by. I was unnoticed but I watched them leave school together. They weren't holding hands or speaking in hushed whispers like I noticed some 'couples' do in the halls. In fact, very little appeared to change about them upon first glance. It's the subtle changes in how they carried on with one another that gave it away. Less space was between them as they walked side-by-side, like they had not grown to that stage in the relationship where they were comfortable enough to hold hands, but the closeness was still there. There was also the way they seemed to stare at one another while one was speaking. It was the subtle things that gave them away; however, a slip of the tongue from Yosuke, and a swift kick by Chie that occurred right outside the school door showed that whether they are dating or not, they are still very the 'Chie and Yosuke' that I and the rest of my friends know.

While this may not have been an important detail to pick up on for other people; for myself, it was a reassuring sight to see. Chie and Yosuke are still the same people as they were a day ago before they started dating. They hadn't changed and it didn't appear that either of them expected the other to change anytime soon. There had been a minor doubt in my mind that a relationship wouldn't work out with anyone and myself because relationships required change in character. Based on what I had seen from almost the rest of the population in school, people tended to be overly 'touchy' between one another once they started dating or that they would take special cares into doing something to please their partner. My stipulation for a relationship was that I'd still be able to put work as my primary concern without fear of putting the person off that I'm dating.

Other then the reveal of Chie and Yosuke, nothing too exciting happened that day. I didn't really see Kanji either. I knew he was in school but I didn't really seek him out either. I didn't really have an approach to him yet either so I waited a couple of days. It was following week that I decided to make an approach at him. Early that week I had caught wind of another ruler that had passed around. Mysterious costumes donated to the Drama Club for their performance of _Hamlet_ appeared outside of their meeting room. There had been no warning and no note allowing them to know where the costumes had come from. The Drama Club doesn't have a budget, which is why they performed shows like _Hamlet_. They don't have to pay any money on the show because there's no royalties.

The Drama Club has little to no support from other clubs or the school. This leaves their treasury considerably much lower then other clubs. Usually they didn't wear costumes because they don't have the money to purchase the materials required for it. They tended to dress in black clothing and allow the imagination of the audience to fill in the rest. I had witnessed a few of their shows in my time here. While the actors weren't _bad_, the show clearly was missing the atmosphere due to not having any tools at their disposal to work with.

Needless to say, the Drama Club was ecstatic when they found a plastic tub outside of their classroom marked _Hamlet._ They were disappointed that they were unable to find out whom they were supposed to be thanking for the donations. Had they been desperate enough to find out, they simply could have asked me to look in the matter but they never reached that point. I had a fairly good idea on who and where the costumes had come from or rather who _made _them.

He had his reasons for wanting to keep things to himself and I respected that so I did not indulge the club by informing them that the costumes likely came from a student they are terrified of. They'd have likely thought I was lying to them to begin with; despite whatever sources I present.

That had been earlier in the week, before I decided on my next course of action. I settled on trying a different tactic. There was a phrase I had read in my research, 'A way to a man's heart is through his stomach'. It suggested that a girl try to cook for a boy if she wished to show her interest in him. While this seemed like a _normal_ thing to do and I had told myself I would try to do things more normal, I settled for the idea. I didn't make anything extravagant or overly complicated. It was a simple tofu and fried rice dish.

_To: Kanji Tatsumi_

_From: Naoto Shirogane_

_Please meet me on the roof during lunch._

_Shirogane_

Admittedly, I'd have rather called him but seeing how, at the time, we were both still in class, that option was impossible. Secondly, if he couldn't figure out where the roof was or when lunch was despite it being the same time every school day, then I'd have to reevaluate my impression on him.

He never responded back to my message though, but at lunch he strolled onto the roof with a small brown bag in one hand and looked incredibly confused as he made his way toward me. I couldn't blame him. To him it probably seemed odd that I had called him up to the roof.

"Shit. You ain't wearin' y'hat." I had tossed it into my shoe locker on my way to the roof.

"No, I'm not."

"You lose it or sumthin'."

"No. Simply not wearing it."

"Why?"

I decided to ignore the question. "Please, have a seat." I offered next to me. He shuffled from one foot to the other for a moment before he relented and took a seat next to me.

"So y'need sumthin?" He wasn't trying hard to have a conversation with me while not having to directly look at me.

"Simply your company. I did not wish to eat alone." That answer earned me a strange expression as a response. His face flushed with embarrassment. I liked to believe my face faired better for the moment. I didn't do anything for a moment. Admittedly I'm a bit nervous. I liked to believe I'm a proficient enough cook. I get by with not having formal training in the field of cooking. I definitely fair better then Rise, Chie, and Yukiko; however, cooking is not my forte. Being nervous is understandable.

I opened up my suitcase and pulled out a lunchbox for him and held it out. He looked at it as if it were a foreign object from another world. "I made extra, so I thought I'd share with someone." I explained and the subtle growth is speech speed was likely not caught by his ears.

"You… made me lunch?" He asked it with such uncertainty as if it was something he had never had done before. Surely one of our friends had shared their lunch with him before. Then again, maybe not. From my observations, Kanji tends to eat a lot so making enough for him would be rather difficult.

"More or less I'd like your opinion on it."

He seemed skeptical at my response and maybe a little afraid as he looked at the dish before him. I know he hadn't received favorable dishes when the other girls had tried serving him food. Yosuke had been more then happy to tell me the disasters of Mystery Food X when I had first joined the group. I didn't want that to happen with my food so I ensured it's edibility by following a cookbook word for word. I have good tofu and fried rice multiple times without a book's aid but just to be sure, I enlisted the book's aid.

"Uh…okay." Kanji took the offered dish and I sat back and watched. He pulled out a pair of chopsticks from his lunch bag and began eating. He was taking his time, obviously he was trying to show an interest in what he was eating rather then shoveling into his mouth like he does with other food. I watched for his initial facial reaction to see if the verdict would be bad but his neutral expression remained through the first few bites and didn't allow for interpretation.

"Well… do you like it?"

"It's…" He paused for a moment as he tried to come up with the right way to describe it. I continued to stare as I waited for the jury to come back. "…Tastes flaky." He finally answered with a mouthful.

flak·y

_adjective, _flak·i·er, flak·i·est.

**1.**

of or like flakes.

**2.**

lying or cleaving off in flakes or layers.

**3.**

_Slang _. eccentric; wacky; dizzy: _a flaky math professor._

Not a proper word to use to describe _taste_. "Flaky isn't a word often used to describe how something tastes." Actually, I couldn't recollect any moment the word was used to describe the taste for something.

"Really? Huh…" He took a moment and stared down at the food in his lap. I'm not sure if he was trying to figure out another way to describe it that would be proper or if he simply didn't want any more of the food. I kept my lips pressed together an one brow raised to symbolize that I was still waiting on him. He took another experimental bite.

"In that case, it tastes like sadness."

"Where did you learn how to describe taste?" I might have snapped at him a little bit. Sadness? Illogical, improper, irrational; not to mention that was something that sounded pleasing. "How does it taste like 'sadness'?"

"Well uh.. what's in it?"

"It's tofu and fried rice."

"And?"

And? What did he mean _and?_ What more is there to add to such a simple dish? "Aside from what I've listed, nothing."

"No spices, no herbs. Has no zest in it. Bland. Lifeless. Havin' no spark to it means that it tastes like sadness. If I felt that way, I reckon I'd feel pretty tasteless."

That… well… it wasn't an awful analogy and it did show that there had been some sort of intelligent connection to using the word 'sadness'. It still wasn't a good word to use to describe taste if he has to explain _why_ in the first place. If the food lacked flavor it was due to the fact that I had been overly careful. While I am not certain to any food allergies he might have, I didn't wish to cause some sort of reaction if he did have any. Caution had been a downfall in this.

"Very well. Thank you. You don't have to finish it." I kept my voice even. I was disappointed but I wouldn't allow him to know that.

He continued to eat it regardless, "It s'not the worst I've had."

"Regardless, if you have brought your own, do not feel obligated to finish it."

"You made it."

What? What kind of response was that? "I fail to see how that should mean anything." Kanji just shrugged his shoulders in response. If he had an explanation, he wasn't about to share it with me. I pursed my lips together and turned my attention to the surface of the roof.

"Here."

I turned my attention back at Kanji and found him holding out his lunch bag. "If you didn't bring yourself nothing, and I'm eatin' this, you might as well eat what I brought. Otherwise it's going to go to waste." He wasn't looking at me as he explained, in fact, his head was comically turned away completely. "Uh… dunno if it's good or not, ma made it." He quickly ran off.

Wordlessly I held my hand up and he placed the bag into my hand. I had brought myself the same dish I served Kanji but based on his apparent displeasure with it, I hadn't planned on eating my portion. As he continued with the tofu and fried beans, I hesitantly pulled out the contents.

It was in a small Tupperware container. Inside I could see soba noodles and fried vegetables. Upon the lid being removed and a quick investigation, I made not of shrimp within the dish as well. A classic Yakisoba dish.

"Are you sure?" The food looked and smelled good; albeit, it lacked the professional presentation and likely taste that my grandfather's estate had. Still, it looked fairly decent.

"S'no big deal." He reassured.

I pulled out a pair of chopsticks that were also in the bag but discovered a second pair. I raised a brow and lifted the second pair up from the bag. "Do you often eat with two hands?" I wasn't joking or teasing, I was generally curious as to why he required a second pair. A simply miscalculation by his mother or if he had planned on sharing with someone.

"Huh? Oh. Forgot I... Uh… ma must've…" He scrambled for an explanation but came up short. Instead he just reached over and plucked the extra pair from my hand and set them down next to him. My eyes darted back and forth from the side of his head to the chopsticks between us. Eventually I turned my attention to the dish and began eating. Sitting next to Kanji, I likely appeared to be the slowest person who eats. He had a tendency to _shovel _food in his mouth as if he were from a starving family. I liked to believe that I eat at the pace of a normal individual.

"This is quite good. Your mother has talent."

"Huh? Hmm… uh, yeah."

I leaned forward a bit to gauge his face but he turned further away as he seemed to conveniently find something more interesting to look at. I knew he had been polite and concerned when he offered the food he made. It was likely something to do with the reason he hated people finding out about the sewing that he thought to say his mother made the dish. His concern that others would find it weird if they learned that he can cook.

I turned my attention back to the dish in my lap. I bit my bottom lip in thought as I analyzed the current scenario. We were spending the lunch together and eating the other's food that we had made. While past scenarios with Kanji had been fruitless and had turned awkward or ended abruptly, this one showed promise. The only problem was that if I wanted things to work out for the best, then I had to refrain from being blunt and encourage him to be the one to 'make a move' as I've read. I wouldn't wish to make Kanji feel less of a man for not having the nerve to ask me out himself.

Current situation shows promise. I just needed to coax him somehow. Subtly was never my strong point. I always preferred stating things point of fact. I needed to continue with light conversation first and hope for the best. Yes, that's what I needed to do. I released the lip I had been chewing on and flicked my gaze to boy next to me. I found myself starring directly at him as he seemed frozen in time. Apparently he had been starring at me for some odd reason. Had I been doing something so fascinating that warranted such attention? Was there something on my face? Why was he still starring? And is that…

"Kanji-kun…"

"Huh, wha?" He seemed to snap out of his daze and I lifted up a single hand and pointed at his nose. He brought a hand up and took a swipe at it to find a little bit of blood smeared on the back of his hand. "Fu—crap!"

I raised a brow at this. Did he hit his nose on something? I reached into my suitcase and pulled out a tissue and offered it up to him in silence. He was quick to snatch it from my hand to plug up his nose. I wanted to ask him if he was alright but I felt it was one of those moments where he'd rather not talk about it.

He kept his back turned while he dealt with his problem as I was left wondering if this incident had perhaps destroyed the 'atmosphere'. I opted to make a bold move and dropped a hand on his shoulder. There was no real purpose for me to do so other then to initiate physical contact of some sort. While I'm not a fan of physical contact, I realized that sometimes a little bit of it could help bring things together. When my hand landed on his shoulder, the sudden jolt that he displayed didn't go unnoticed but I didn't pull away. "Do you require another tissue Kanji-kun?"

"Uh uh…no, s'all good."

Then we both seemed to hear the sound at the same time. Snickering from a couple of boys nearby who had been minding their own business up until now. Kanji the tendency to have two affects on people normally. They either avoided him out of fear or ignored him out of fear. I pulled my hand away from him as if it had been spring loaded and reached up to grab the brim of my hat out of instinct only to find that it wasn't there. I settled with lowering my head considerably with my hands clasped together while I battled with maintaining composure.

Kanji chose a much less subtle approach to the situation. "What're y'bastards laughing at, huh?" He stood up shouted at them and even made a few steps toward them. While normally I would have raised an objection or two on his approach, I was silently thankful that the approach chased them off. Apparently, Kanji was still an intimidating boy to other people even with tissues jammed up his nose.

Mental Note: Lunch at a location popular amongst the student body does not make for the best locations to eat, look for private locations in the future.

"Friggin' damn idiots never mindin' their own damn stupid business." Kanji commented as he took his seat once more in a much more considerably fouler mood. He picked up his dish once more and tried to find the chopsticks that he had been using. At this point I had regained some composure and remembered the extra pair he had set between us. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, Kanji seemed to gather the same idea as I had since we both reached for the pair between us. My hand landed first while his fell right into step and made to grasp. It took him a moment to realize his hand wasn't wrapped around chopsticks but my own.

It really had been unexpected. It happened so fast that my mind couldn't even work out the moment it happened. A noise that I had no conscious thought of wanting to make, came from my throat as I turned to look at him. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights and I likely mirrored his expression. I felt a lump in my throat and wondered if I should say something about the chopsticks instead of awkwardly remaining the way that we were. I opted to remain rooted to the spot and not make a move and Kanji seemed he was going to do the same.

Something tightened in my chest when my eyes tricked me into seeing Kanji inch forward a bit. It wasn't in character, I told myself, so he clearly wouldn't make such a bold move so early on without confirmation that I would even be interested in kissing him. It was the lunch bell that tore the moment and us apart. I dropped the chopsticks and quickly shuffled my belongings together. When next I turned toward Kanji to thank him for the meal, he was already gone. He likely hightailed it off the roof when I had been too wrapped up in myself. I could only stare at the spot he had just been sitting moments ago.

I ended up being ten minutes late for class.


	7. Step Seven: Blindside

Woo boy. Finals are fast approaching. Updates will likely be slowing down (if this one isn't hint enough of that). Anyways, not much to say except my eternal thanks to those who have read this story thus far and have enjoyed it.

Step Seven: Blindside

I don't know how I get myself into these situations, I really don't. You'd think a girl… scratch that. You'd think a _person_ would learn to see signs of foreboding doom when they are apparent. Unfortunately, while I find myself to be keen in detective work, I still lack a common understanding of social occasions or other people in general. I can see the workings of a criminal mind but not of a teenager who seems to have a knack for manipulating specific female detectives into situations they'd likely never be caught dead doing. I am of course; referring to myself when referencing detectives but the culprit at hand is Rise Kujikawa. Mastermind of all things dangerous.

I had made it a habit to avoid Rise in the last couple of months; at least, until I managed to figure out my issue with the whole 'dating' thing or just give up on the plan regardless. I had been hoping (sort of) that if Kanji Tatsumi didn't come around then I'd eventually lose interest in him. I hadn't spent any significant time with him in the last week or so since we had lunch on the rooftop. It was partly because I felt the need to avoid him for a few days, and partly because he seemed to be avoiding me the entire week (again).

It was two days ago when I hadn't come up with any further plans or ideas that I began to wonder if the reason for coming up empty-handed might be due to a loss of interest in the whole thing. I assumed maybe I had been going through a phase that I was beginning to draw out of it and I'd be able to go back to my normal routine of not giving two cents about the idea of relationships. Then I was at the police station going over documents and re-categorizing them to clean the files up a little; but it wasn't until Dojima-san had asked if I had found a file particularly interesting that would deem my attention for a good fifteen minutes that I realized that even at work Kanji was distracting my thoughts, since I had been thinking about the boy. I don't recall having a solid excuse to give Dojima-san, or if I even gave him one.

Still, none of that really has anything to do with my current situation. While having been distracted with my own personal affairs, and trying to avoid Rise-chan for a good portion of that time, I had apparently forgotten about her birthday. A fact that she happily pointed out time and time again for whatever complaint I might have for the day. The odd thing was that she wanted to spend her birthday 'hanging out' with me of all people. It's not to say that I am under the false belief that I'm poor company. No, I _know_ I'm poor company. At least for Rise-chan. We are complete opposites in hobbies, likes, and personality. While she's outgoing and social, I'd rather keep to myself, where she likes to collect makeup and beauty supplies, I collect books, where she likes dresses and other girlish clothing, I prefer to dress like… well… _ME._ Naturally, I would assume Rise-chan would have chosen someone who would meld better with an outing for her birthday. Someone as feminine as she obviously is. Someone like… Teddie.

I had offered to buy her a gift instead so that she may find someone else to spend her birthday with but she had adamantly refused my suggestion. "We haven't had time to hang out Naoto-chan!" She had said, "So all I want to do is have fun with you, kay? Or would you rather not fulfill that request after forgetting my birthday?" I knew it was a guilt tactic, one that I should be used to from dealing with criminals who attempt to manipulate their prosecutors or capturers. Still, there's a lot more wait to the guilt tactic when a friend is doing to you. Needless to say, I had agreed to spend the day with her.

It had started out simply enough. We met at the train station in the morning before heading to Okina. When we arrived we had gone out to get lunch. Simple and easy. Then came the 'window shopping'. Window shopping for a normal person is to simply gaze at items through the windows but Rise's version is to spot one thing from a window and insist we see everything in the store which meant spending an obscene amount of time in one location.

None of this really amounts to frustration and irritation that I currently feel at the moment. I could deal with the above mentioned details of the outing; however, Rise likes to take one thing a step too far. The latest place I found myself dragged into is a another clothing shop that Rise just HAD to check out because it was her favorite place in all of Okina. I had no interest in the place but I had allowed myself to be dragged into it. The shop wasn't the issue, spending a lot of time in the shop isn't the issue, the issue is Rise's current obsession.

"No." I found myself refusing for what was probably the fifth time.

"Aw, come on Naoto-chan. Just try it."

"I will not."

"But why?"

I started at the dress that Rise had clutched in her hands. It wasn't a _bad_ dress, the make was fine enough, it was of modest length I believe. The shoulders would be covered, and the front didn't dip as much as what other girls seemed to wear these days. It was a simple black dress with a red sash to go along with it. There was absolutely nothing wrong with the dress itself. Having myself put into said dress was a completely different matter.

"There is no reason for it. I don't want it nor do I wish to wear it. To 'try it on' would be a pointless endeavor that would waste my time, your time, and the clerk's time."

"Pleeeease?"

"No."

"I just want to see how you look outside of your _boy _clothes." She said it with such distaste that I had to wonder if that's what she really felt for my choice in clothing.

"Illogical as it will never happen outside of this shop."

Something seemed to click in her mind because she got suddenly happy and I wondered for a brief moment if I had said something wrong. I could feel the dread slowly creep its way up my spine. "See? It won't have to. Since I just want to see it. It doesn't mean it has to leave this shop. You said it yourself, would never happen outside of this shop, and since I just want to see, I have no intention of making you wear it outside."

"That's…"

"I mean, is it too much to ask that all I want for my birthday is to see you actually dress up for once?"

"…" She was doing it again. That guilt tripping thing and she was beginning to add the hurt puppy eyes and the sniffling to added advantage. I felt a sudden spark of immense hatred for the dress in her hands and I could feel my fists clench at my sides. I set my jaw yanked the dress out of her hands before walking (stomping) toward the dressing rooms.

Mental Note: Find a way to get back at Rise.

I spent a good ten minutes just looking at the piece of devil's clothing on the hanger and not doing much else. I had taken off my hat but my progress ended there. The dress was a foreign article of clothing that I had little experience with. I had worn dresses before but not since I was five years old. I felt awkward just looking at it and just the idea of wearing it.

"Did you die in there?" I heard on the other side.

"I can't…" My voice was barely audible.

"Do I need to come in there and help?"

"No."

"Then hurry up, because if I do, I might accidentally rip something and you'll be stuck wearing that the rest of the day."

I wasn't about to test that threat. That would be something Rise would do so I began to undress and only remembered to kick my shoes off when I tried slipping my pants passed them. I tried not to think about the whole thing and turned away from the mirror as I threw the dress on. The skirt an inch above my knees. It was awkward feeling to have my legs visible. I tried zipping my dress up but could only make it go halfway before it seemed to catch on something.

I bit my lip at my current dilemma. "….The zipper is stuck."

"I can help." She exclaimed and before I could tell her I'd be able to handle it (even though clearly I couldn't) she was slipping in the door. "Whoa… What is this?" For a moment I felt embarrassed and wondered if there was something wrong with my back. Then I felt her fingers pull at part of the bindings that I was wearing. "Girl, you can't wear this stuff. The dress will look funny."

"This is what I always wear."

"Don't be silly." And then she slipped out of the dressing room without further discussion on the matter and left me to wonder what exactly she's up to. I didn't have to wait long, just three very awkward long minutes before she was back inside and pulling a bra off a handle. "Try this."

"What? I'm not wearing that. Nor do I believe that… such items are meant to be tried on and put back."

"Duh, I bought it. Don't worry, it's your size." I _almost_ questioned how she would even know what my size is but then I remembered that once upon a time ago I had made the mistake of taking everyone to the hospital to be checked up by a doctor. Rise had gotten to see my measurements and seemed shocked to find out what they were.

"D-don't. I needn't… I am secure enough in what I have." I'm fairly certain at this point I was having a hard time keeping my complexion neutral. The combination of being out of my element, talking about my breasts, and having to hold the dress up to keep it from falling was all very much embarrassing.

"Well, I already bought it so tough. You're doing this the right way. Now do I need to help you or can you do this part at least."

"Just… lay it down, and remove yourself from the dressing room. I can handle it."

"Kay!" She was all too happy to hear that bit.

Five minutes later I was unwrapped and putting the first bra on since…_ ever_. It took my only a minute to get the bindings off and the bra took me an embarrassing enough time to clasp. I find it hard to believe that girls can put something on quickly when they have to find with the elastic and the friction. The garment didn't restrain nearly enough of the… _front_ that I'm used to. Going from tight wrappings to help conceal my obvious figure to a full chest is far more awkward then putting on just a dress for a minute.

Fortunately Rise had gotten a black bra, something that at least would be conspicuous underneath the dress; although I supposed it could have been neon green and would never be seen either since the dress is black. I could only get the zipper back up halfway before I realized that I would need assistance. "Okay… I need help." If she had some smart retort to that comment, she likely knew better then to voice it just because of the level of irritation that I purposely didn't bother to mask.

"Mhmm!" She was in again and only took a couple of second to zip the dress the rest of the way up. She quickly grabbed the red sash and tied it around my waist. I could only stand there like the awkward individual I am and allow her to tie it off for me. I slipped my flats back on and thanked whatever powers that Rise didn't decide to try and go the extra mile to get me to wear heels as well.

"Come on." Rise started yanking my arm off as she practically dragged me out of the dressing room, "There's a three way mirror in the store. Let's have a look."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes!"

She placed me in the middle of the three way mirror and did this thing where she was looking me over as if trying to find some sort of imperfection. I grasped my left arm with my hand and kept my eyes glued to the floor. I had no interest in seeing what laid in front of me.

"Your so pretty!" Rise finally exclaimed happy.

"Thank you…" _Translation: I'm going to kill you later_.

Mental Note: Find a way to kill Rise Kujikawa and get away with it.

"Well, if you're done. I'll be getting dress again."

"Aw don't be such a pooper." She stepped up next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders to keep me in place. "Look, we look like a pair of sexy beasts." She lifted her free arm up and gave a 'V' sign to the mirrors. "Besides, I know someone who would be _thrilled_ if he ever saw you like this."

"Rise…" I warned in tone only. She had been particularly good the entire day about not mentioning anything Kanji related. It was strictly on a 'do not tread' zone.

"Well come on, just look, how could he not?"

I let out a huff and glanced up. The first thing I noticed was the redness of my face. Clearly out of my element and red was not a flattered complexion. I looked far younger now then I ever did in my other clothes. Without my hat to aid me, and my clothes to conceal everything else, I felt like I was twelve. Well… maybe not because I never heard of a twelve year old having such a erm… sizeable top portion before.

Rise obviously had selective memory I decided. She had all of twenty seconds to look at my measurements back then before I got my hands on them. In twenty seconds she seemed to be able to memorize my measurements because the dress fit the way girls seemed to always like to have such clothing fit. It wasn't to my taste, nor would it ever be. If, by some strange miracle a long time down the line that I find myself getting married, I'm not so sure I'd wear a dress to that. Actually, I likely wouldn't even get a wedding. I'd insist just going to the courts and getting the paperwork filled out. Whoever was stuck marrying me (as unlikely as it is) would have to learn to deal with that fact.

"Thanks!" I snapped out of my thoughts and glanced over my shoulder. Rise apparently had left my side. How long had I just been standing in front of the mirror exactly? She had a large bag slung over one shoulder and making her way out the door. Clearly she found something she liked and decided to buy it. I quickly made my way back to the dressing room so I could get changed. When I got there I found an appalling discovery. My clothing… my pants, my shirt, my bindings, even my hat were all gone. My lips parted in disbelief but quickly surmised I stepped in the wrong dressing room. I quickly looked in the others only to find the rest empty as well. I ran out of the dressing room and toward the front of the store.

Rise was standing outside the window sporting my hat on her head and a large grin. When she saw that I saw her with it, and I connected the dots as to what is in her bag she started walking away from the store. "Rise!" I shouted and almost ran out the door. Two things kept me planted in the store. One being that I was still in a dress, the other was the fact that I hadn't paid it. I turned toward the cashier with a look of horror. Rise had my pants and my pants have my wallet and my wallet had all my money.

The cashier cleared his throat and seemed to decipher the look on my face, "Your friend paid for the dress." Of course she did. The cashier was in on the whole thing. It was one large conspiracy.

Mental Note: Shoot the cashier.

I moved to the door and poked my head out and checked both way on the sidewalk to be sure no one I know would see me. Nevermind the fact that we're in Okina and nobody we know would be around anyway. Well, would unlikely be around at least. I took off after Rise. She hadn't gotten too far. She was sitting on a bench and twirling my hat on her finger. "Rise! Give me that…" Wait, "Where is the bag? Where's my stuff?"

"What stuff?" She tried to play innocent, "Oh! You mean this?" She waved the hat around and I made a move to snatch it but she pulled it back. "Uh, uh uh! This would look weird with that dress. I'll hold onto it."

"I can report you for theft."

Her eyes widened in mock surprise, "You'd chance you coworkers seeing you dressed like this to report lil ol' me?" Damn. Apparently my silence was an obvious enough answer to her because she shoved my hat into her purse. "I couldn't let you ruin this chance. It's too perfect!" She seemed far too excited about this and I felt far too upset over it all.

"What chance?"

"Nothing!"

"Rise." I warned.

"Well, I can't very well have a chance picking up a guy with me walking around with someone who looks like a guy. It's just one day, it won't kill you." No but I may just kill you.

"We should go to the movies."

"You should give me my stuff back."

"I will… After the movies."

"I do not wish to be seen dressed like this."

She lifted a brow at me and glanced around and the unfamiliar faces walking by. "You know… I don't think you have to worry about anyone recognizing you. Even if they were from our school I doubt our senpai would even recognize you." That was possibly correct but I'm not about to test that theory.

"Rise, please return my belongings."

"Just sit through one movie, then I will. Theaters are dark, so you'll be all nice and hidden. Otherwise, you'll be without your things until you can find a way back home with no cellphone or wallet."

Mental Note: Torture and then kill Rise Kujikawa.

"Fine. Lets go right now then." The sooner we got there the sooner I could get my things back.

"Whoa, I have to get dressed first. Tell ya what. You go buy the tickets…" she scavenged in her purse and produced some money and held it out. "…and I'll be back here in thirty minutes or so I can get dressed up too. It'll be fun."

Her idea of fun and my idea of fun are completely different. Still, it would be quicker to get to the movie and finish it rather then argue more of it. I'm in near panic mode so rational arguments were fleeting passings to me at the moment. "What movie?" I was anxious; it was obvious in my tone.

"Oh! Uh…" She had to think about it because she obviously hadn't thought too far ahead in this. "That new Sherlock Holmes movie. You should like that." I actually didn't care to see the movie at all but I wasn't going to argue. I moved as a person with a destination and goal. My jaw was locked and set with my brows drawn together tightly as I made my way to the theater. The movie she handed me was crunched up in my fisted hand. I had contemplated using the money to take a train back to Inaba but decided I didn't want to risk running into anyone in my current attire.

Exactly twenty minutes I was sitting back at the bench. At least, I'm fairly certain it was twenty minutes. I didn't have a means to check the time. Much of it passed by while I silently stewed over the current events of the day. After awhile I had decided that it had to be far longer then a half hour to have passed and Rise still hadn't shown up. I didn't believe she would abandon me, not like this. Not without my phone or money. She hadn't told me where she was going; however, so it's not like I could go looking for her so I continued to wait and silently panic.

"Wh-whoa, wait…N-Naoto?" I was on the verge of getting up and running across Okina in search of Rise when I heard my name. My eyes snapped open and I must have looked quite the sight. I'm fairly certain my eyes appeared to be bugging out when I finally looking up to the recognizable voice of Kanji Tatsumi. Not good. No no no no no. Why was he here? How could he possibly be here out of all days? Why? Why? Why?

"K-Kanji-Kun." Out of my element. I needed my hat at the very least. Why couldn't I have been given my hat? My security blanket? My reassurance? Something to just hide my face under in a situation like this? If I looked like a deer caught in the headlights, then Kanji looked something beyond that.

The moment I looked up, his eyes were bugging out as much as mine but his mouth was opened wider then needed; actually it wasn't needed at all. He seemed to be leaning forward a bit as well. I moved one hand over my face and looked at the ground. I'm uncertain how to gauge his reaction. I cannot blame such a reaction, I must have looked weird in such attire after spending all of our friendship in clothing that a boy would. "I…Rise forced me." I found myself trying to explain. "Please stop starring."

"Sh-shit. S-sorry. I just y-y'know." No I don't. He turned so his back was to me and I felt a lot better suddenly. "Shit. Rise! Where is she? Damnit… I knew she was up to something. Damn."

"Wh-what? What are you talking about?"

"She texted me earlier in the mornin' tellin' me to meet here for her Birthday. 'You have to take me to the movies' she said 'it's my birthday and everyone else is busy. And you can't dress like a bum.'"

It was at this part of the story that I noticed, for the first time, that he wasn't in his usual attire. Well, he wasn't for the most part anyway. It was the same attire I had seen him wearing when he put on the show for the hospital. "She, had me buy movie tickets." I held up the accursed items. He peeked over his shoulders at the tickets in my hand and quickly snapped his gaze back forward.

"Oh…uh…ha…Uh… Well, guess she changed her mind and got you going with her instead. Yeah, that's prolly it." He tried offering up an explanation.

"No… I believe this was her plan the entire time. She has all of my belongings, otherwise I would have left." Wait a second. Kanji has money, "But, if you are willing, perhaps you'd be willing to pay for my train and bus ticket so I can leave." That oughta put a kink in Rise's plan.

"O-oh. Uh… yeah. Sounds good. Let's do that."

I suddenly felt smug and quick proud of myself. I would have stayed that way if I hadn't suddenly remembered that this was Kanji, the boy I had a crush on and had spent the better part of the last few months trying to get into a relationship with him while trying to be discreet about it. Now I had been presented the perfect opportunity and was about to ruin it.

"Unless you wished to see the movie first." I suddenly posed. I kept my voice neutral but I can't say the same for the color in my face.

"What?"

I quickly devised an excuse, "I have already spent the money on the tickets. It would be a waste to throw them away." It made perfect sense to my logical mind.

"Oh, uh. Yeah. S'cool. I mean… y'know, if you want to." Kanji fails at trying to act calm and normal. While I may have plenty of practice and likely the best at keeping face, Kanji is probably the worst in the school.

If I want to take a major risk at making a fool out of myself by going to the movies with Kanji dressed in my current fashion. I would likely sit there awkwardly and not pay attention to movie and would instead continually feel out of place and naked all at the same time silently threaten bodily harm to Rise for putting me in such a situation. Do I honestly want to risk feeling like a complete and utter fool in front of Kanji just to sit next to him for two or so hours in a theater surrounded by numerous people?

"I do." I answered.

(A/N- One, two, and three. Cue the 'boos' for stopping it here. See you all next time!)


	8. Consideration Towards Differing Heights

Ello Ladies and gents. So, how do you know when it's finals session? When none of the stories I read have been updated! Or mine either, I suppose. I very big thank you for ishi8 for being an awesome beta reader this round. Thanks a lot. Anyways, this chapters is a long one, so hope you enjoy it.

Step Eight: Consideration Towards Differing Heights

I wish I could say that going to the movies had turned out to be everything I had wanted and everything I had hoped to accomplish with Kanji. Unfortunately, the fact of the matter is, the movie we went to go watch turned out to be a fairly popular film, so much in fact, that the theater was completely packed. It was crowded, loud, and it seemed every disrespectful individual who didn't understand the concept of 'going to the movies' was there. People spoke on their phones, texted, or spoke amongst themselves. We hadn't seen the entire film. About an hour and twenty minutes into the film, Kanji had grown annoyed enough that he had actually stood up and shouted at a group of teens sitting behind us.

We got kicked out, rather, Kanji got kicked out and I had followed suit since I felt it was wrong that he was kicked out while everyone else was allowed to stay. I also didn't wish to watch the movie alone nor did I wish to allow Kanji sit outside and wait for the film to be over until I left. When I left the theater to get into the lobby, I decided that I would never go to another popular movie again, no matter the circumstances.

"It's raining." My powers of observation have always been astounding. Really…

"Uh… it's pourin' actually."

Yes well, it was raining rather hard. I recalled that I had checked the weather earlier that morning before meeting up with Rise and the weather was supposed to be party cloudy all day. Not… this. "Although it may be a fruitless question, I do not suppose you have an umbrella with you…"

"Nope."

I blew a tuft of hair out of my face as I stared outside the exit. I don't suppose we could simply wait in the lobby until the rain let up either. It was also doubtful that Rise was around either to give me my things back. Likely, she had left Okina once the rain started. She had all my things too. Wallet, phone, and decent clothing. Right now, I was stuck in the black demon of a dress, something that would not offer much protection from the rain.

A flash of lighting filled the sky and Kanji gave a low whistle in response. "Looks like it's gonna be a big one tonight. Think we should wait here for now?"

"No… The staff likely wishes us to leave as soon as possible." Well, him, but I wasn't going to point fingers. It's not his fault that a bunch of snotty teenagers were filling the theater today.

"Uh.. maybe I could go find a place that sells umbrellas and get one while you wait here?"

The thought was greatly appreciated, really, but I shook my head regardless. "No, I already require a train ticket back to Inaba. Moreover, due to the storm, I'll require a fare for a bus so I don't end up walking in here. The station isn't terribly far, we'll have to walk quickly."

"You sure? It's rainin' pretty hard."

No. "Yes." To display my willingness to disregard the rain entirely, I stepped forth out into the rain to lead the way. It wasn't the first time that I had walked in the rain without an umbrella. It was the first time I've walked in the rain in a dress and without my hat.

The trip from the theater to the train station had been completed in silence. Even though we had traveled as quickly as possible without running, it didn't save me from getting soaked. I could feel my hair matted to my head, and my dress sticking to my body like a second skin. Due to my current attire and lack of… bindings, it made me incredibly self-conscious. I tried to act like it didn't bother me and tried to ignore the coldness despite the goose bumps forming on my arms and legs. I tried to pretend I was in my normal attire and that the world would disregard me while I sat on a bench and waited for Kanji to arrive with the tickets for the train.

When he arrived, he took a seat next to me, and if my current state bothered him (and it obviously did because he was making an obvious attempt to not stare or look at me in general), he didn't say anything. He had offered my ticket but thought better of it when he remembered that I currently didn't have pockets.

I glanced up at the monitor that displayed the arrival times for trains. Ours was already on a ten-minute delay. "Uh, you cold?"

Yes. "No, I'm fine."

"Kay."

Of course, now that he brought it up, it reminded me that I was cold. Despite the fact that I tried to ignore the uncomfortable coldness, I found myself subconsciously wrapping my arms around myself in an attempt to get warmer.

"I'll be back." Kanji announced before standing up and walking away. I merely nodded in response, and I kept my eyes glued to the monitor to ensure we wouldn't miss the train. Our train's schedule jumped up to a twenty-minute delay, much to my annoyance. It was getting late as well. The train ride back to Inaba normally takes about an hour. The train should be arriving around 9:15pm. With a quick calculation, I surmised that I would be getting back to my grandfather's estate close to 11:00pm if there will be no further delay.

The station wasn't as lively as I am accustomed to seeing it. Likely, most people who had traveled to Okina by train had already headed out to beat the storm. Had Rise not taken my phone as well, all this trouble would have been avoided. I would have known about the storm, and I would have been able to suggest heading back to Inaba rather than seeing the movie. The reasons to inflict personal harm up Kujikawa were stacking up.

"Here.." A paper cup was shoved to my face. I stared at the thing for a long moment before my hands unclenched from my arms to reach up and grab the offered drink. Immediately, I noted that whatever was inside the cup was extremely hot because my hands instantly began soak up the heat from it.

"Thank you, Kanji-kun." I thought it might probably be tea or coffee. I raised it to my lips and took a sip of the drink. My initial assumption was proven false. It was neither tea nor coffee, and it turned out to be apple juice or cider…I believe.

"S'not that good. Ain't any good place 'round the station. There was coffee, but I don't like that stuff. Heard caffeine stunts your growth or somethin' like that." I gave him a perplexed look. Was he really worried about such a myth? He towered over most people. If there is someone who should be concerned about growth, it would have to be me. "Do y'drink lot've coffee?"

"Yes."

"Ah, bet that's why you're so short then."

I brushed the comment aside. I had been called short a lot and I am used to it. "Many of our family members are short. It's hereditary."

"Nah. My ma is pretty short."

"You likely gained your height from your father."

He fell silent after that, and I wondered if I shouldn't have said anything at all. I am not certain as to how uncomfortable Kanji feels about the topic of his father or anyone asking about the former patriarch to begin with. It was uncharted waters for me, and I don't believe any of our mutual friends have ever ventured in that topic area before. I felt a little bit guilty that I hadn't thought about my comment before it left my mouth.

"So… is the Shirogane line a buncha midgets then?" Or he had been thinking about something else entirely..,

"I am not a midget." He must have gotten the reaction he was looking for because he grinned at it. I might have been a bit snappish with my response but the situation is entirely against me. We're both soaking wet, it's cold, it's late, and I'm out of my comfort zone. Finally the train arrived at approximately 9:27, entirely far too late for my liking. Outside of the station, the sound of the storm was getting louder as thunder rumbled.

We stepped onto the train and found that aside from ourselves, there were only two separate passengers. One looked as though he were likely homeless if I'm to go on appearances. But due to the fact that riding the train costs money to ride, I surmised that he's likely just a bum. The other person is a woman, nursing her face with fresh makeup. Due to the fresh markings on her neck and the wedding ring she's wearing, I surmised she had gone out for extracurricular activities that don't involve her husband.

I took a seat near the door, and I folded my hands into my lap. The sudden absence of the hot beverage is noticeable, but it would not be wise to bring a hot open drink on a moving train. Kanji opted to stand in front of me, which made me feel even shorter then normal. Staring straight out in front of me would be staring at his stomach. To look at his face, I have to crane my head back. It's uncomfortable but not unusual. When I'm standing, my head can only reach up to his shoulders. And if I truly wanted to look at him straight on, I would still have to look up even as I try to stand 'tall'.

This line of thinking presented a rather odd scenario in my mind. Although thinking more on it, it is possible and it isn't as odd as I felt it was. I am thinking about our height differences, and I am trying to get into a relationship with him, so thinking about what it would be like to kiss him is not entirely unrelated. Would it be uncomfortable? Aside from the obvious embarrassment of kissing him for the first time, it would likely give both of us sore necks if the kiss is prolonged for too long. Would it be beneficial to kiss him when there is something for me to stand on to help with the height problem?

"Yo." I was broke from my thoughts and raised a brow at him, "Sup? Y'got that look 'bout you."

I felt my head tilt to the side slightly. I don't know what he's talking about, "Look?"

"Yeah. Uh… like ya tryin' to solve a case or sumthin'. Ya had the look almost throughout the entire investigation."

"I… did not know I had a look."

"Yep, so what ya thinkin' 'bout?"

"Nothing."

"Didn't look like nuthin'. Looked like sumthin'. Ya were starring pretty intensely at my face a minute ago."

Had I? "Very well. I was wondering if you had ever been kissed before."

His sudden discomfort from my question is obvious. He shifted his weight onto one foot, and tried to be discreet with his glance around to ensure no one was listening to our conversation. I lifted up a single brow and continued to wait for his response. Was the question really so uncomfortable that the discussion between the two of us require utmost secrecy? From what I gathered in the school halls, this sort of question is a topic heavily pursued on campus.

"Uh… does Teddie count?" He looked embarrassed to have to even ask.

I recall playing the 'Kings Game' with the group before I was part of the team. I had participated in order to find out information regarding the group. Yukiko-senpai had spilled the beans and told me everything, even though I didn't believe her at the time. Teddie had to 'smooch' Kanji in one of the rounds.

"If you want it to, I suppose…"

"N-no. I don't. And uh… no."

"Very well." I wasn't surprised by his answer. Actually, I probably would have gathered as much information on my own. Almost everyone in the school had some sort of illusion pulled over their heads that made Kanji out to be some rebellious teen in some sort of gang. They don't know very much about him or who he is. It's unfortunate really, because Kanji is the one who is responsible for leading them to believe such things. He may act rough around the edges but he really is a nice and caring individual. He just has a problem with keeping his temper in check.

"So uh why'd—" Whatever Kanji was about to ask died from his lips the moment the train jerked to a stop and the cabin lights went out. The emergency lights kicked on a second later. It seems our train has lost power—likely due to the storm. Kanji cursed under his breath, and I simply sat there.

With the power gone, the heating in the cabin also vanished. In fifteen minutes, I was beginning to feel the chill. I will likely be sick tomorrow from spending so much time in the rain _if_ I don't die from hypothermia first. Not that the latter is really all that probable, I'm just feeling miserable. I wrapped my arms around my shoulders to try and maintain some heat in my body. Not that it helped before.

"Y'cold?"

Yes. "…."

"Want my sweater?"

"No." It wouldn't of any help if I try to get warm by putting on an equally soaked sweater.

"Anything I can do?"

"Not likely."

I could see the gears spinning in Kanji's mind. He was thinking of what to do, and then the moment he seemed to get an idea was obvious. People have a tendency to stare off for long moments when they are trying to solve or figure out something. When they finally connect back to the outside world, they blink a lot and turn their gaze to the object of their puzzle. In this case, Kanji was looking right at me. I granted him a questioning lift of my brow as my silent question of what he was planning. He had that look of hesitation about him before he put his plan into action. He stepped forward and took the seat next to me before throwing one of his large arms over my shoulders.

My gaze dropped to the floor and Kanji's turned to the other side of the cabin. I remained hunched forward with my hands around my shoulders in an attempt to keep myself warm. After a few moments, I began to notice that Kanji's idea wasn't so far off base. I had assumed that it wouldn't have amounted to much help due to the fact that he had been caught out in the rain too. But I could feel the warmth of his arm seep through his sleeve and across my upper back and bare arms. This boy is like a human furnace it seems. Something else bothered me though. I brushed my hand on the sleeve of his sweater then turned toward him completely. The movement caught his attention because he looked down at me. I was too focused to really pay much attention to him. Something isn't right about the sweater. I reached out with a hand and pressed it fully on his chest. I could feel the muscle underneath but more importantly I could feel how dry the sweater is.

"Why is your sweater dry?" This perplexed me to no end. How did it dry so quickly? Did Kanji give off enough warmth that he could dry his clothes with his own body heat within an hour?

"Uh… when I got those drinks, I went to the bathroom and wrung it out. Then stuck it under one of them hair dryer hand thingies in the bathroom to dry it off."

Hair dryer hand thingies? "You mean a hand dryer?"

"I s'pose that's what it's called."

That… was actually an ingenious idea. Had I thought about it at the time I… still wouldn't have done it. I'm wearing a dress after all, without extra layers. To do such a thing would require stripping down completely in a public restroom. Not exactly something I plan on doing in my lifetime unless it's absolutely vital.

He shifted under my hand and I realized that I still hadn't removed it from his chest. I yanked my hand back, and fought back the blush that was threatening to appear on my face. His chest had been warmer than his arm. After a second of thinking about it, I decided I was acting foolish about this whole thing, especially if I'm supposed to be trying to date this boy. Here I am, afraid to take opportunities like these in a stride. I threw caution to the wind and twisted in my seat enough that I could press most of my upper-half onto him, my freezing face into his chest, and more importantly my freezing nose.

"N-Naoto! What the hell?" His arms immediately lifted up in the air and hung there as if he didn't know what to do with them. Clearly, I caught him off guard, which is not surprising because I caught myself off guard too for actually doing such an act. I'm not very much on physical contact with people but when the situation calls for it, and in this case it really does, I'll brush aside my grievances and do it.

"I'm cold." I answered flatly into his chest. I'm not sure if he could understand that very well though. I tucked my arms between our bodies so they would also soak up whatever heat his body was offering. Had I been wearing shorts instead of a dress, I likely would have just curled up in a ball in his lap, but I'm not about to flash one of two passengers that were on the train.

"Well duh. B-but still… what the hell?"

"Kanji?"

"What?" He was being a bit snappish now. Apparently he doesn't take embarrassment too well. It's actually supposed to be easy for him to deal with it. He's not the one going completely against persona here.

I turned my head slightly so I wasn't talking straight into his chest, "I'm going to speak frankly for a moment."

"Uh… kay."

"Shut up and put your arms around me." I hid my face once more, this time because it was hot and needed to be hidden.

The next five minutes were interesting. He ended up following command. His arms dropped around me and enveloped me in warmth, but his hands remained bent at the wrist so he technically didn't lay a hand on me. I couldn't decipher if my discomfort was due to my position, to going through with something so childishly embarrassing, or because he refused to technically touch me.

"So uh… why'd you ask that anyway?" Initial embarrassment of the situation must have dissipated from Kanji if he was trying to have a conversation.

"Ask what?"

"…If I'd ever been kissed before."

Oh. "You're tall. Everyone else in school is short. I assumed that if you were to kiss anyone, it would be a strain on your neck because you'd have to bend so much."

"...You were thinkin' about me kissin' someone because I'm tall?"

"You called me a 'midget'. Then I began to think about the school and recall almost all the girls in our class and upper class are not much taller then me. Some are even shorter."

"So… wait… hmm…" He seemed to decide it was better not to ask. But being a detective, such things only make me curious.

I turned my head slightly and glanced up at him. My arms and face were considerably warm not but I was afraid that if I'd move, I'd end up becoming cold again and… I just didn't want to move. "What is it?"

Kanji found the ceiling of the cabin rather interesting, and even with the low emergency lighting, I could tell he was blushing for some reason. Actually, it's possible he is still blushing due to the fact that I'm practically sitting on his lap. My embarrassment died off a couple of minutes ago. I adapt and adjust to situations rather quickly. "So… were you thinkin' bout me kissing some random short girl or…" His questioned trailed off, but it was obvious where he was going with it.

Me. "It's not important." I answered safely before hiding my face once more. Kanji was shifting underneath me again. I pulled my arms out from between us and dropped one hand on his lap or what I had suspected would have been his lap. But when it turned out to be something else entirely, and I could feel _something_ that wasn't a lap, I practically bolted right out of the seat and onto my feet. My back was turned to him and my hands raised quickly to my face.

The train bolted to life in that moment. I was trying to keep my head from exploding with embarrassment over the fact that I had just… No. I need to leave this trail of thought. These thoughts are not befitting nor is the fact that Kanji… he's a boy… human. It happens. And I was practically on top of him all this time and the topic of kissing and… No. Rationalize- this was a good thing. That meant there's attraction towards me from him. Or attraction to the idea of kissing me. Or attraction to me being practically on top of him for nearly ten minutes. These are all good things, right?

Right. Rationalized.

10:52pm and the train finally arrived in Inaba station. Neither one of us spoke of the event nor moved from our designated areas that we individually assigned ourselves silently until it was time to get off the train.

"Come on." Kanji stated as he tried to take the lead, one problem with that though.

"My grandfather's estate is the other way."

"I know that. An' my place is this way, and closer."

"Then we should say goodnight here."

"Look, it's still raining. My place is close. Yours is far. And it's late. I ain't gonna let you walk all the way to your place alone dressed like… that. Ain't safe."

"I can take care of myself."

"Jus' shaddup and come with me." He rolled his eyes. Against my better judgment I agreed and we headed back to his place.

His mother was apparently in bed by the time we stumbled in from the rain. It appeared that the storm that had hit Okina had made its way to Inaba. In other words, the storm followed us home. Both of us are cold and soaked once more, and Kanji didn't have his handy dandy 'hair dryer hand thingies' to get his clothes dry. Fortunately for him, he can change since we're at his place.

I followed him into the kitchen, and after a few experimental flips of the light switch, we discovered that the power is out. When I asked to use his cellphone so that I could call my grandfather, we discovered his cellphone's battery died.

"Want some hot chocolate?"

"Yes." I just wanted anything hot at the moment. I wondered for a moment how he was going to make hot chocolate with no electricity. He pulled out a camping set from the bottom cupboard, and filled a small pot with some milk. A lot of people make hot chocolate with just water, or with a mixture of water and milk. When I make it, I make it with just milk. It's nice to see that Kanji has similar preferences.

"I'mma go change." He announced before disappearing from the kitchen. I stood near the heating pot to ensure it wouldn't boil over and because it was giving off heat. The contraption has a small tank on it, most likely filled with propane. It really is a handy set to keep around the house in case of a blackout. I'll have to remember about it and invest in one for myself, just in case.

"Here." I turned around to face Kanji. He was holding out a towel and a change of clothes. "I ain't got much ya'd fit into, but these sweats got a drawstring and well… jus' have to deal with an oversized sweater." Normally, I would decline such an offer but I've been feeling miserable about wearing the dress since I put it on. Given the fact that it's completely soaked and it melds to my body like a second skin, I'm more than grateful to have something dry and baggy to wear.

"Thank you." He gives me the directions to the bathroom before putting his attention on our hot chocolate.

The problem with the pants isn't that they are baggy on me. The problem is that the legs in the sweat pants are incredibly long. I had to roll them up onto my ankles to save me from a broken neck that I'd likely get later for wearing such long pants. The sweater, for my form, is huge. The opening for the head is large enough for my head and a shoulder to fit through. After several failed attempts to find a happy medium, I gave up on it. It's still covering a lot more than the dress does, and it's dry and warm. The sleeves fall pass my hands, completely covering them but I opt to leave them as is. It keeps my hands warm, so I find no reason to fix it.

With the use of the towel, I was able to somewhat dry my hair, so it was no longer matted to my head. Without a brush though, I couldn't help the disarray my toweling did to my hair. The only thing I could do was pat at it with my sleeve-covered hands. I gathered the dress and made my way back down to the kitchen.

Kanji was still in front of his makeshift. For the lack of better place for my belongings that are wrapped inside the towel, I just placed them on the kitchen table. I left my shoes and socks on the floor though. "Jus' bout done." he said without turning around. I gave a nod even though he wouldn't see it. I stepped up behind him as he began pouring the hot milk into a pair of mugs. He finished pouring the hot chocolate before turning around to hand me a mug. He lifted an amused brow at me when he saw my attire or maybe because I had my hands held up. I note that there's still a considerable amount of sleeve dangling down pass my hands.

If he had a comment, he kept it to himself and just silently handed me the hot chocolate. I made my way to the kitchen table and nursed the hot beverage in my hands. The heat coming from the mug seeped through my sleeves. Kanji remained at the counter as he mindlessly stirred his drink. The continuous mindless action suggests that he has something on his mind.

"I uh… Rise told me sumthin."

"Oh?" I don't know where he's going with this.

"Like… few months ago. I didn't really believe her at the time but… I dunno… she was helpin' me out with a problem I had."

"Were you in trouble? Is there something I can do?"

"No… S'not like that. It was… uh… personal thing."

"Oh. Do you wish to speak about it?"

"Not sure. It's sorta 'bout what she told me an' I'm not sure if I want to take risks for my stupid shit."

"What did she tell you? Perhaps I can help."

"What do you think she told me?"

I stared at him in response. What kind of question was that? What was I supposed to say to that? How am I supposed to know what kind of discussion they had a few months ago? I tried to trace my memories back to a few months ago and recall anything peculiar that had been going on. It was rather normal, just like it was now. Kanji had been a bit busier than normal but that was because he was preparing the dolls that he would use to visit the hospital with. Rise hadn't been doing much. Chie and Yosuke were still single. I didn't have any pressing matters or cases going on at the time. The only thing different was that I had been starting to take more notice into Kanji and began… wait…

"What did she tell you?" This time, the same question I asked before came out more forceful, like I'm interrogating a suspect. I hopped out of the chair, and made my way towards him.

"Nothin'."

That's not the answer I was looking for. "It's not 'nothin'." I purposely mimicked his poor grammar, "It's something. What did she tell you? What problem were you having that she would be able to help you with?"

"She…she knew I was interested in somebody." Yes. He was. I knew he was interested in somebody too. Heck, everyone knew he was interested in somebody. Everyone, including _me_, knew he was interested in me. Why it should come as such a surprise for him that Rise would know is beyond me. There had been multiple occasions in the past that members of our team would make jokes about it before I was none the wiser.

"And?" There must be more to it than that.

"And… she said 'Kanji, there's something you have to understand here. She's not your typical girl, and you're not the typical guy. If you want it to work out, you're going to have to play the role of the girl on this one. Make her pursue you because that's the only way anything will ever happen.' I thought it was a load of bullshit at the time but uh… I went along with it anyway. S'not like I had anything to lose."

I felt my head spin for a moment as I tried to connect the pieces together. Rise had clearly intervened behind my back. I wouldn't play her game voluntarily, but she found another way to get me involved. It was backhanded. She had gone to Kanji and convinced him to play her game. It was… true that Kanji and myself break the norms of each of our genders. I just never thought that… had I been wrong about allowing Kanji try and be the stereotypical male in the pursuit of a relationship? Have I been looking at this as entirely overly complicated? Should I have just gone up to him since day one and told him I was interested in him?

I lowered my head stared at his feet. "So why are you telling me this?" I had a fairly good idea why. It doesn't change the fact that I was feeling overly anxious, nervous, and small without my shoes.

I watched as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he took a moment to decide how to answer. "Cause… You was thinkin' bout me kissing you."

I made a sound. It may have been a laugh, though I'm not entirely positive if it could pass as one. I felt the familiar heat rise into my face. "Oh." I didn't deny it. I didn't think he'd have taken my answer back on the train as that. I just didn't feel like answering it at the time. I never would have thought that such a question would have been so vital to getting what I wanted. "So now what?"

My question made him uncomfortable. The feeling in the air that something needs to be brought out into the open, or something to be done was what made the atmosphere so heavy. "So… I wanted to… t-t-test your theory on the matter."

Bold. He was being bold. He was hardly ever bold. Not when it came to personal stuff, but he was trying even if he was a stuttering mess of nerves. I have to give him credit for that. I glanced up at him as I chewed on my bottom lip for a moment. He wanted to try kissing me. He was asking for permission. Do people kiss before they even have their first date? Before they are officially a couple? Did tonight count as a date between the two of us? Maybe if I thought of it like that, it would be more acceptable to allow him to try kissing me.

"O-okay." I felt nervous. I placed one hand awkwardly on it's opposite shoulder and stood there. I had never kissed anyone before, so I didn't even know how to go about going through the motions. I've seen people kiss and I have read about kissing (among other things), but what does one actually do?

I lifted my head up, and Kanji leaned down. I didn't even have my shoes on so he had to lean down even further than he would have. He closed his eyes as he drew closer to me, and I took that as a hint to follow suit. And then we… smacked our foreheads together. It wasn't surprising really. It was a horrible angle for him to bend. It could have been worse though. For example, he could have collided his forehead into my nose. That would have hurt. At least he had been going slow enough that it didn't necessarily hurt. It was just, not what either of us had been expecting.

"Oops." Was the intelligent response I gave as I rubbed at my forehead. A horrible sound left my lips after that. Something I refused to believe to have come from me. It was the girliest giggle I have ever produced. I clamped my mouth shut in mid giggle, and I felt my face heat up once more. I have a problem with being overly feminine. It's against my nature. It was a part of me that I never fully accepted. I accepted the fact that I'm still a child in society's standards, Souji-senpai helped me with that, but he didn't help me accept that I'm still a girl. Maybe that was something I should have worked on.

"Fuck, sorry." Kanji looked miserable as he rubbed at his own forehead. It was probably more of a blow to his pride then anything else.

"It's okay." I answered and felt a slightest twitch from the corners of my lips. "…Do you want to try again?"

He reached out with his hands, and he picked me up at the waist. I squeaked in response, as I did not expect him to do something like that. My arms had instinctively wrapped around his neck in order to keep me from falling. The next thing I realized was that I was sitting on his counter and he had his lips pressed to mine. My eyes fluttered closed just as the brief kiss ended. When he started to pull away I tightened my arms around his neck and I pulled him closer, so that I could actually reciprocate the kiss. He let out a sound of surprise as our lips smacked together once more. I decided then and there that I was okay with kissing and that I actually enjoyed it.

"Kanji!" and then his mother walked in at the most inappropriate time ever. He literally leapt three feet away from me, and if I hadn't unwrapped my arms from around him, he would have dragged me along.

"Naoto-kun?"

I bit the inside of my lip for a moment before nodding my head, "Tatsumi-san."

His mother looked positively embarrassed and uncertain as to what to say or do from there, "What….what are you two boys doing here?"

Well ma'am, as you can see from your intrusion, we were in the middle of kissing one another.

"Ma! Naoto ain't a boy. He's—she's! She's a girl, damnit."

"Oh!" She lifted a hand to her face and she looked instantly relieved over something. Probably due to the fact that she almost found out, in the strangest way possible, that her son was possibly interested in boys. Not that it was an odd thing, but parents had issues with finding out such things in such a poor fashion. "I see. I thought… I thought those rumors were just…. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." It was oddly amusing really.

"Wait… why are you in my son's clothes?" Her eyes narrowed over at Kanji. I can only imagine what her thought was.

Mental Note: Possibly thank Rise for the best worst night ever.


	9. Step Nine: Sacrifice

Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, thank you for taking the time to read this story. Let us begin this chapter.

Step Nine: Sacrifice

If there was one thing that never ceases to amaze me, it would be the information network that runs through our school. It's not that I wished to keep my relationship with Kanji private or a secret, but I was never one for being the center of attention despite how much I seemed to gather it. It hadn't taken long, but then again, I didn't do anything to delay the inevitable either. It had only been the very next day during first period when Rise decided to message me.

_To: Naoto Shirogane_

_From: Rise Kujikawa_

_So… How was the movie? ^-^_

_- Risette_

In the few months that had passed, I had taken to simply ignore most messages from Rise for obvious reasons. Perhaps I had been feeling a little happier that morning or perhaps I had decided that I simply didn't care anymore now that things between Kanji and myself have taken a turn for the better. Whatever the reason may be, I had decided to respond back to her.

_To: Rise Kujikawa_

_From: Naoto Shioagane_

_I'm not sure. I didn't see it in its entirety. Kanji, whom I can only surmise is all your doing that he was there in the first place, had been kicked out of the theater. Instead of making him wait for me outside in the rain, I decided to leave with him._

_- Naoto_

_To: Naoto Shirogane_

_From: Rise Kujikawa_

_Aww… that's a bummer. I heard that was a great movie too! What'd you guys end up doing?_

_-Risette_

_To: Rise Kujikawa_

_From: Naoto Shirogane_

_Aside from being caught in the rain without umbrellas? Nothing, we went for the train station and headed home._

_-Naoto_

_To: Naoto Shirogane_

_From: Rise Kujikawa_

_Really? That's it?… Kanji was in such a good mood this morning when I saw him I figured you guys might have hit it off or something…_

_-Risette_

_To: Rise Kujikawa_

_From: Naoto Shirogane_

_Ah… Well, the train arrived late at the station. On our way back, the train had lost electricity. I believe you would have experienced a blackout at your residence last night? I had not gotten home until very early this morning and even then, I had only enough time to get changed and get to school. By the way, I wish for my things back._

_-Naoto_

_To: Naoto Shirogane_

_From: Rise Kujikawa_

_Wait… wait… so you guys were stuck on a train until this morning? Why would THAT put Kanji in a good mood? I would have been miserable, those things are stuffy and the seats are uncomfortable._

_-Risette_

_To: Rise Kujikawa_

_From: Naoto Shirogane_

_I'm not sure what would put him in such a good mood to be honest. After his mother caught us kissing in her kitchen late that night, I'd felt rather embarrassed more than anything. Especially since she seemed to be under the false assumption that I'm a boy._

_-Naoto_

I still find a strange sense of amusement in that memory. Whatever Rise had in response to the last text, I didn't bother to answer nor look. I figured that had been clarification enough on how the evening had gone for Kanji and myself. By the time lunch had come around, I started hearing people talk about Kanji and myself and our 'supposed' relationship. By the end of the day, it was all across the entire school. Rise was always one for gossip, but I didn't think it would have taken only a day for the rumor to spread like wildfire.

Within a week, not much had changed compared to the first day. Our relationship was still being spoken about in the halls. On the other hand, there had been a drastic decrease of letters being left in my footlocker. Kanji and I didn't see each other everyday, nor did we really openly display our affections. I'm not one for such displays, and I don't think he is either. A couple of days we had met at the exit of the school and would walk home together or go someplace to eat. Not much changed.

The second week is when a problem started to arise. I don't know why people can't mind their own business, really. I suppose I can only blame myself. When I first arrived at this school, I confused a lot of people (at least that's what Rise tells me). Guys who thought I was a guy were nervous about themselves, and girls fawned over me (some still do). When the truth of my gender came out, I upset a lot of people for not being so open about it. Needless to say, there are some people who are still a little sore about that. I wasn't aware of it until midway through the second week of our relationship. One day, during the second week of our relationship, something serious came up. Honestly, I never would have known there had been a problem had Rise not brought it to my attention earlier that day. She had sent me a message telling me that Kanji was having some trouble. It hadn't been a day that Kanji and I were going to meet so I had already been on my way out. Although I was already on my way out of the school, I did not hesitate to turn back around and find Kanji.

Being a detective, I immediately found him with several other boys. I had taken the opportunity to stand back and find out what exactly the problem was between them all.

"We hear you're dating that Shirogane girl." I recognized the two other boys as second years, but their names eluded me.

Kanji didn't look particularly interested in the conversation. He just had his back pressed against some lockers and gave them the barest of attention, "Yeah… what of it?"

"Man… must be weird dating some girl that barely passes as one."

"What's that s'pose to mean?" Of course, even when he doesn't pay much attention to people, that doesn't prevent them from upsetting him. Kanji really needs to learn to control his temper.

"Just saying. Kind of mmm… queer if you ask me. I mean, she did pass for a boy for awhile, still kind of does with the way she dresses. Hell, maybe it's all a scam and she really is a he."

"Why don't you idiots jus' shut y'mouths? Y'don't even know her."

"I think you're gay. You have to be if you're with Shirogane. Doesn't make sense otherwise."

"Shut the hell up!"

"Or what? You going to do something?"

Kanji would do something, and he probably would have had I not decided to intervene. "Gentlemen." I called for all of their attention as I stepped toward the issue at hand. "I believe school has let out, and if I recall the rules and regulations, your harassment breaks the terms and could very easily be rectified by informing the proper personnel on this campus. But I needn't do that because you'll be leaving now, correct?"

There was a moment that looked like the boys were going to challenge me, but they seemed to think better of it because they walked away. They threw back a rude comment or two but I didn't pay it any heed as I moved toward Kanji. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. Woulda taken care of'em myself. Ddin't need no help." He was upset, I could tell.

"I apologize."

"What the hell you apologizing for? You ain't one of the assholes who decided to try and dick around with me."

"Yes but it seemed that their reasons are because of me."

"Ain't nothing new."

"You mean this has happened before?"

"Wait… no... That's not what I meant."

"No, I believe it is. Kanji, be honest with me, has our relationship caused such troubles aside from the one I just witnessed?"

"Ain't nothing I can't handle."

That was a 'yes' in Kanji's vocabulary. This troubled me greatly. If our relationship was going to cause confrontations between Kanji and other students, it could very well get him suspended from the school. Kanji could never control his temper, and he'd likely get into a fight. With his standings with the school disciplinary, it was likely they wouldn't even listen to any excuses he might give even if he wasn't the one to strike the first blow.

"Don't worry 'bout it Naoto."

That was easy for him to say because he wasn't thinking of the bigger picture. Perhaps the reason for the attacks on Kanji is because I refused to openly acknowledge in school that the two of us are together. The most we ever display is walking out of the school together. There was no hand holding, no secret rendezvous in the halls like other couples, there weren't even persistent exchange of text messages between the two of us that filled every hour of the school day. Perhaps the relationship was confusing people again, and they weren't sure what to believe. Or maybe I'm looking at this from the wrong angle. Perhaps the issue is not the relationship so much, but myself.

Even after the knowledge of my true gender came out to public knowledge, I still refused to dress as such. I don't wear the required girl uniform for the school, and I'm always wearing pants and shirts. I'm not giggling in the halls about some schoolgirl crush that I currently have. I had not been approached to discuss specifically about my relationship with Kanji, so I never had to deal with other people because of it. Kanji hasn't done anything that would warrant people to corner me and then question our relationship. No… it seems that I'm bad for him rather then he being bad for me.

"The fact that people bother you about such things is what worries me."

"Like I said, I can deal with it."

"You shouldn't HAVE to deal with it."

"Ain't like those assholes know who you are."

"No, they don't." And that right there might be the problem. No one really knows who I am, do they? Perhaps that was something that needs to be changed just to ensure Kanji wouldn't have to deal with anymore trouble in the future. "I wish to ask you something."

He looked uncomfortable for a moment, "Uh… sure… shoot."

"Do you feel like this relationship is worth it?"

"Wh-what? You ain't like… you ain't breaking up wit me or sumthin'm, are you?"

I shook my head, "No… I simply wished to ask you if being in a relationship with me would still be worth it despite dealing with people like those two."

"Oh… Pft… don't be an idiot. 'Course it's worth it. I'd deal with any number of them assholes."

"It could lead to a fight eventually, and with your standing with the school, you could be suspended, or well…expelled."

"None of that matters to me." He blushed and looked off to the side in discomfort, "I-I mean… it does. But uh… I mean, y'know… I'd have you."

I lowered my gaze to stare at his feet as I felt my own face heat up at that answer. It honestly was…sweet. "I-I see… So you're saying you'd be willing to sacrifice your education just to be with me."

"Uh… guess… so?"

"Then perhaps I need to figure out what I'm willing to sacrifice to make this work…"

"So… we cool then? Wanna go somewhere?"

"No… I… I need to meet up with Rise-chan. I'll talk to you later though."

And so I had. I called up Rise and asked her for a favor. It was a big one, it was embarrassing; and honestly, I wasn't sure if doing what I was planning would honestly even help with the trouble Kanji was getting. I simply wished to display my desire to make things work, and show that I was willing to make sacrifices just the same as him. Of course, I wasn't willing to display my sacrifice until that Saturday when I had everything in order. I arrived at school late. The bell had already gone off and I was heading towards my homeroom class when I caught sight of Kanji in the hall with the same two boys from before. Kanji looked upset, or angry.

I didn't wait around to find out what they were talking about this time. I marched right up to the small group and said, "Excuse me gentlemen."

They turned to look at me for only a split second before turning back to Kanji. My boyfriend, however, just kept staring at me. "Beat it, honey. This isn't any of your business."

"I believe it is, seeing how it's my boyfriend you seem to be giving a hard time."

"Wait, what?" Then they turned to look at me again. I continued giving them a leveled stare even as they stood there to gawk at me. It was no surprise that they hadn't even noticed who they were talking to a moment ago. The entire school population was used to seeing me wearing ambiguous clothing. No one aside from Rise and Kanji have ever seen me wear a dress. For me to be in the uniform designated for the female student body would be shock enough. Add to the fact that, with Rise's help, I was actually wearing light blue eye shadow, lip gloss, and eyeliner. My appearance at that time would make anyone second guess who they were looking at.

For a strong relationship, we must be willing to make sacrifices. To show Kanji that I was willing to do what I can to make it work out between us. I wanted to show him that I was willing to sacrifice my dignity even if it is just for a single day. People would see me, gawk at me, and would no longer have any reason to bother Kanji for whatever reason.

"I believe class has already started." I mentioned to all of them before stepping forward and grabbing Kanji's hand. His palm was sweaty, and it didn't take much coaxing to have him follow me away from the two idiots that had been bothering him. "I don't think it would be too much to ask for you two to leave my boyfriend alone from now on." I tossed over my shoulder. Kanji didn't have anything to voice out even as we parted to enter our separate classrooms. It wasn't until the first class period was well into session that I got a response from him.

_To: Naoto Shirogane_

_From: Kanji Tatsumi_

_Was…was that really you?  
><em>

_-Kanji_

_To: Kanji Tatsumi_

_From: Naoto Shirogane_

_Was it a bit too much? Perhaps I shouldn't have added the makeup.  
><em>

_-Naoto_

_To: Naoto Shirogane_

_From: Kanji Tatsumi_

_NO! I mean, damn. Bet those assholes are still in the hall with their mouths hanging open. I know I would be."_

_-Kanji_

_To: Kanji Tatsumi_

_From: Naoto Shirogane_

_I shall take that as a compliment then. Do not get used to the change. I was only doing it for today in an attempt to get you out of future confrontations with other students. I don't want you to get in trouble because we're together._

_-Naoto_

_To: Naoto Shirogane_

_From: Kanji Tatsumi_

_Pft… s'cool. Don't think I'll be having much to worry 'bout anymore. Uh… doing anything after class? Maybe we could go somewhere and do something or something…_

_-Kanji_

_To: Kanji Tatsumi_

_From: Naoto Shirogane_

_Very well. I shall meet you after school then._

_-Naoto. _

To my knowledge, Kanji didn't have any more run-ins with those two individuals, nor did our relationship lead to any other trouble for him. I didn't wear the girls' uniform again, and I reverted back to my customary clothing. I had proven my point; there was no more need to change my usual school wardrobe. I asked Kanji if he would prefer to have myself dress more like a girl more often. But he answered that he wanted me to be comfortable with who I am, just as he's comfortable being with me for who I am. I took that as a clear sign that he wouldn't be disappointed if I stashed the dress in my closet to never see the light of day again.

I find myself wondering if I would be where I am today, had it not been for the case in Inaba all that time ago. Had I not made friends with Kanji and the rest of the team, would I have ever gotten in a relationship with Kanji? Would I have ever even met him? In my mind, I know the answer is no. When reading one of my detective novels, I picture myself working on some other case that draws us together. We're working together to solve some incredible case. At first we're butting heads and don't trust one another because I'm a detective and he's got a reputation for being some punk in a biker gang. We learn to work together, and even develop a mutual respect for one another. As the case gets us deeper into trouble, we become protective of one another, and then eventually that leads to attraction.

Then as I imagine these situations, I have to stop and recall that would've happened if such circumstances had risen. Had our reality been shifted to bring us together in such a different fashion, our relationship would be far more awkward because Kanji would never know that I'm not a man. Still… it's a fun world to let my imagination wander to from time to time as I read my books. I'm… happy with the way things turned out between Kanji and me. I'm content with the circumstances that brought us together. I don't know how long we'll be together, and I don't know if we'll last together. I go day by day and not think what the future will bring. Kanji makes me happy; he makes me laugh and smile. For now…

...that's enough for me.

A/N: That is the end of the story. Thank you so much, but fear not because even though this story is ending, a new one is beginning. This is what you have to look for in the future, if you wish to read another Naoto/Kanji fic. One that takes on a much more serious atmosphere but AU in that it doesn't follow Persona 4 universe.

When suspected gang leader, Kanji Tatsumi unknowingly becomes a witness to the current case; he becomes a target and it's up to Naoto to keep the witness, and herself, alive long enough to solve the case. Forced to become a bodyguard for a man twice her size, Naoto needs to keep her composure and the situation under control. Now if only the two could trust and cooperate with one another. No one said this would be easy. A story of mystery, murder, hidden motives, loyalty, detectives, and… dolls? Look for it soon: "The Pint-Sized Detective and Sewing Needles"


End file.
